Echoes of Angels
by AngelDragon
Summary: What if Kaworu didn't die and the events in EOE were...tweeked ?For Kaworu/Shinji fans;shonen-ai warning *FINISHED* ^_^
1. Prologue:Ascension

'Echoes of Angels' an Eva fic by AngelDragon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or any of the chara, I just fantasize about them.  
  
  
  
Warnings / Notes: This is my take on the whole Kaworu and Shinji thing, so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read, ok? This may start out mild, but it will get more.interesting, so please be patient. More chapters to follow. This'll eventually be more detailed shonen-ai, but in this part, there are only light hints. This will also end up being A. U, as I add more chapters.  
  
  
  
Prologue: Ascension  
  
At first, there was darkness, as there must always be before there can be light; a warm light, colored amber by the liquid that he gently floated in. He was calm, asleep, and weary after his latest training session. Those who taught him weren't patient masters. As he slept, there were dreams, strange ones, of giant, monstrous creatures that wrought destruction wherever they went, but felt .familiar.  
  
He saw their destruction at the hands of other giants; these he recognized as the beings known as Evangelions, units zero, one and two, respectively. The Lillim who fought them off as they came called their monster enemies Angels, or Tenshi. These dreams were odd, yes, but not as disturbing to him as the other visions that flashed behind his crimson eyes.  
  
He would see eyes; deep blue eyes and the face that went with them; a boy his age with short, dark hair and a shy smile. He never told his keepers about those dreams; he felt they were for him alone to know. He was haunted by those eyes and wondered who it could be that owned them, because he felt at peace and happy when he dreamt them. Perhaps he'd find out, on his limited free time.  
  
Then the call came, heard even through the LCL:  
  
' It's time, Kaoru.'  
  
Well,what do you think?  
  
Please be kind! I love Kaworu and Shinji and this is my humble tribute to them. Reviews would be appreciated, but not totally necessary. If you just keep reading, I'll be happy! (By the way, I know I'm using two different spellings of Kaoru's name, but the short version is just easier for me to write repeatedly, so I beg the forgiveness of Kaworu-sama's purity fans.) 


	2. Chapter 1:Recognition

Echoes of Angels1 an Eva fic by AngelDragon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the show (but if I did, of course it would be Kaworu!)  
  
Warnings/Notes: Okay, in this installment, Shinji has a rather. embarrassing . morning problem (I'm sure any guys who're reading this know perfectly well what I'm talking about), so be warned. Plus, he wishes the usual death on Asuka and encounters a rather familiar face.  
  
And, spoilers about the Fourth Child, Kaji and episode 23,so don't read any farther if you haven't seen past all that (preferably the whole series, just makes it less confusing that way).  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Recognition  
  
Early in the morning, Shinji awoke with an embarrassing surprise. Sitting up in bed, he was suddenly aware of it and groaned, running his fingers through his dark bed-head.  
  
'Oh hell, not again!'he said, gasping as he got up.  
  
See, Shinji had dreams too, like nightmares after Toji's death had occurred at the massive, unbridaled hands of his Eva 0-1,but he'd also have weird ones that left him feeling floaty and excited when he woke from them. Kinda like how he felt now.  
  
And the only way to make it all go away was to, well,'take care of it' himself, much to his embarrassment. He crept quietly to the bathroom, clad only in his boxers and a loose tanktop and locked the door behind him. The last thing he needed now was for Misato or Asuka to come barging in half- asleep, slap him and call him a pervert.  
  
As he concentrated on being quiet about it, the dream came back to him a bit and it wouldn't seem so odd to him if it were about Asuka, or even Misato --- except it wasn't. Neither of them had silvery-gray hair and the warmth he'd felt from the unclear figure he'd seen. Oh well, he thought afterwards, it must have been someone I'd seen in a manga or on a calendar, or something.  
  
He snuck back to bed; fortunately having no more dreams that day. It was all too soon when he heard Asuka pounding on his door.  
  
'C'mon, you baka! Misato made me wake you for school and I'm not waiting all day! If you make me late, I'll make you pay!'  
  
Groaning, Shinji thought, how wonderful a gift it would be if she lost her voice, or perhaps spontaneously combusted, even if only for today.  
  
'Alright, alright! You don't have to threaten me or anything,'he called, really not caring if she heard or not, as he dressed.  
  
He snagged a quick breakfast and said bye to Misato, who was sprawled in the living room, watching TV with Pen-Pen .She was still depressed from Kaji's sudden death and didn't say much these days. Shinji was worried about her and hoped she'd snap out of it. At least she wasn't drinking anymore, unless you counted coffee.  
  
School was, as predicted, boring and quiet. After Rei's sacrifice of Unit 00 and the resulting explosion/flooding, there weren't many people left in the class, the 'new' Ayanami wasn't one of them. The ones who were left didn't talk to him, just gave him looks, ranging from fear to contempt. And of course, the only thing that ever came out of Asuka's mouth to him was beratement and comments on his lack of masculine backbone.  
  
Shinji was all too pleased to leave, but didn't feel like going home. All Asuka ever did was whine about not synching properly with her Eva and tell him that she didn't need him or Ayanami or Misato and then lock herself in her room, only coming out for silent, scowling meals and long, obsessive showers.  
  
He couldn't talk to her or Misato and he was afraid of Ayanami, now that he knew where she came from, what she was. He didn't know what to do or where else to go, so he took a walk, going to the new seashore, where the blast had occurred .He went there often, since it was isolated and calming, despite the circumstances of it's creation.  
  
He walked along the edge of the surf a ways, stopping to watch the red-gold waves lap against the sand. He spied a shell buried in it and picked it up, sighing as he looked at it.  
  
'Broken, heh, it figures. Just like everything else in my life,'Shinji said, then skipped it across the water.  
  
As he watched the sunset, he heard a lightly hummed song find his ears; Beethoven's 'Ode to Joy'. Startled, he looked to his left to find the source. A lean young figure in jeans and a short-sleeved white shirt over an orange T-shirt was sitting on a crumbling stone angel statue. The figure was staring at the sunset also.  
  
'Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone was here. I came here to be alone,'Shinji said. 'That's alright. Funny, I came here not to be.' He had a soft, soothing voice that caught Shinji's attention. 'Um, so you like music?'Why am I saying this? he thought. 'Yes.A song is good and that one in particular is my favorite. What do you think, Ikari Shinji-kun?'the figure said, turning to look at him.  
  
Both boys got quite a shock, but kept it to themselves well enough. It's him, the one from my dreams! Kaoru thought. I had no idea.. What the?! Gray hair? No, it couldn't be --- could it? Shinji thought, his heart skipping a beat.  
  
'H-how do you know my name?'Shinji asked, snapping out of it.  
  
'Everyone knows who you are, Ikari-kun.Forgive me, but you aren't very aware of your own position,'Kaoru said, trying to relax again. It was easy enough, he felt calm in Shinji's presence, just like the dream.  
  
'I didn't think anyone cared one way or another, I have no friends here anymore. By the way, um, who are you? You seem to know about me, but I've never seen you around here before.'Why am I so nervous? Shinji thought.  
  
'I'm Kaoru, Nagisa Kaoru.Pleased to meet you. I'm one of the selected children as well, the Fifth, to be exact,'Kaoru said, smiling a bit.  
  
Shinji just stared, not sure he'd heard him right.  
  
'What? The Fifth child? You, Nagisa-kun?!'  
  
'Yes.Please call me Kaoru, Ikari-kun,'Kaoru said, smiling and kicking his dangling leg back and forth. He watched Shinji blush and look down at the sand and thought, I feel like I've known him all my life. To think, I'd feel about one of the Lillim this way! I -I think he's special..  
  
'Um, alright. Please call me Shinji,'Shinji said, recovering a bit. Strange that he'd feel so comfortable with that decision, having just met him. Or did he? He just wasn't sure yet, it felt weird to him.  
  
Kaoru's heart fairly leapt as a broad smile crept onto his face. He laughed lightly, happy that his new friend would accept him so quickly.  
  
'So, are you busy now, Kaoru?'Shinji asked. He wanted to get to know him a little more, pleased that at least one person still wanted to talk to him or even breathe the same air he did.  
  
'Actually, I'm supposed to go to Nerv Headquarters for my synch test now. I've already had my physical earlier today. It was uncomfortable, so I came here to relax.'  
  
'Okay.Can I go with you? They probably want me there anyway, since I've been avoiding it like the plague lately.'  
  
'Sure, I could use the company of a friendly face,'Kaoru said, grinning at his private joke. He jumped down and they went on their way. Hungry, they stopped at the cafeteria for a quick bite before suiting up downstairs.  
  
After they tested with Ayanami, Ritsuko said they wanted to test Kaoru alone, so Shinji and Rei were dismissed. Having nothing better to do, Shinji changed and hung out at the gate, listening to his player. Ironically,'Ode to Joy' was on it now, from his tape of classical music. Soon, Kaoru came out and leaned down, smiling and startling him.  
  
'You were waiting for me, weren't you?'  
  
'Um, no, I didn't, um I mean, yeah, I guess so,'Shinji stammered. Kaoru'd jolted him out of a daydream.  
  
'So, what do you do now, Shinji?'  
  
'Oh, after the tests, I usually just take a shower and go home, even though I'm not crazy about home now. Asuka's getting worse. She didn't come home or here after school, Misato said and they're looking for her now. It's kind of lonely at home.' He sighed and turned off his player.  
  
'You have a home to go to at least and that fact should make you happy. I'd like to talk with you some more. Is it alright if I come with you?'  
  
'Huh?'Did he want to stay over at Misato's with me? There was room now.Shinji thought. 'To the shower, I mean. I'd like to relax, too.' 'Oh, sure, that.'Shinji giggled nervously.'Come on, I'll show you where it is.' It was warm and steamy in the bathing room as they entered, taking off their sneakers in the little genkan before going in the rest of the way. Shinji led him to the male locker-room as Kaoru looked around.  
  
'You can put your clothes in my locker, okay? Since they didn't give you one yet, I mean.'  
  
'Thank you, Shinji.'  
  
Well, yet again, what do you think? Don't worry, the cuddly parts are up next (patience is a virtue, you know, along with appreciating such an obviously perfect relationship). A word of warning: flamers will be smote with a blast of holy dragon fire for their impertinence, so only by constructively criticizing me will you be spared. Until next time. 


	3. Chapter 2:A Warm Embrace

Echoes of Angels2 an Eva fic by AngelDragon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the series or anyone in it (though I know Kaworu and Shinji would be on my list of prospective birthday presents!)  
  
Warnings/Notes: Okay, different kind of warning here; shonen-ai ahead. Nothing too descriptive, mostly talk of sensory input and suggestiveness, but you'll definitely get the idea . Just go with it and keep an open mind. As the saying goes, how will you know if you like something or not, unless you try it first? Also, the first part of this is my take on the 'missing' shower scenes, added to the existing ones. Like I've said before, if you do not like this sort of thing, please don't read just to flame me. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:A Warm Embrace.  
  
After they undressed, they sat on the little plastic stools near the shower faucets and washed off first, discreetly turned away from each other.  
  
'Could you get my back, Shinji? I can't reach between my shoulders,'Kaoru asked.  
  
Blushing a bit, Shinji turned around and took the washcloth from Kaoru's hand to oblige.  
  
'Thank you. Would you like me to get yours?'Kaoru looked over his shoulder at Shinji and giggled at his embarrassment.  
  
'Uh, um, --- sure,'Shinji said, giving in and turning around on his stool. Kaoru scrubbed him up then rinsed himself off after washing his own hair. Shinji tried to keep cool as he finished his own washing, then almost fell off his stool when Kaoru suddenly stood up in front of him, giving him an up close flash as he turned to go to the hot tub.  
  
'Are you alright?'Kaoru asked, looking back at him. He smiled; thinking that Shinji wasn't quite as comfortable as he'd thought. Well, he'd just have to fix that.  
  
'Fine -just fine!'Shinji said, getting up. He watched Kaoru ease into the water as the scenery of the picture wall behind the wide tub shifted to a lake in a forest.  
  
'Come on Shinji, the water's so good!'Kaoru called over his shoulder. He obliged again and slid into the relaxing water next to Kaoru.He sighed as he let it melt all his tensions away. Kaoru was right, it did feel good.  
  
'How did your other test go?' 'Fine.How do you feel now, Shinji?'Kaoru leaned back, closing his crimson eyes. 'A - a little better, with someone to talk to.' They talked about life for a while as they soaked and it all just came out in a rush from Shinji; about his father, Toji, everything that was troubling him. He just let it all out and Kaoru listened intently, drinking in every word and expression. He speaks with such passion and sadness, he thought. How fragile his heart and mind are.  
  
He also had a penchant for coming down too hard on himself and that was something Kaoru couldn't let continue.  
  
'Shinji - Kun,'he said, putting a hand over Shinji's, which was resting on his own knee,'you mustn't berate yourself forever. What's done is done and you must move on.'Shinji blushed at his touch, not used to such attention.  
  
'But how, why? All I have is piloting Eva now, but all that does is create more problems, hurt more people around me. The ones who survive, I can barely face these days.'He looked at Kaoru, who hadn't moved his hand.'Eventually, it'll all be over with the Angels and then what? I don't know who'll be there at the end or even what I'll do after.'  
  
Kaoru smiled at Shinji and looked into his eyes. 'You may not know yet, but you will be able to go on, eventually. You can't save everyone, Shinji and you can't be in two places at once. Fate will move as it always has, we just merely travel along with it.'He sighed, running fingers through his hair.'but know this; you'll never be alone, unless you want it to happen. What I'm saying is, I love you, Shinji - kun.'  
  
Shinji blushed furiously and looked away, not knowing what to say. He knew, he knew it now; this was the warm, gray - haired figure from his dream. He didn't know how or why, but it was. How do I tell him? Should I tell him? he thought. What if he's disgusted by it? .  
  
He felt a warm hand on his cheek and looked up. Kaoru was leaning over and gently kissed his lips for a second, before backing off from the wide - eyed Shinji.His heart fluttered again and he couldn't respond. Kaoru took a deep breath as he waited in the steamy silence. It was now or neverhe thought.  
  
A few beats later, the lights dimmed and the picture wall went black. The recycled water started to become luke-warm. Shinji came out of his daze. D-did that just happen, or was I imagining it? he thought.  
  
'It - it's time to go.'  
  
'Go?'  
  
' Yeah, I've gotta go to bed now.'  
  
'With me?'Kaoru asked innocently, a playful smile on his face. He watched Shinji turn an interesting shade of red.  
  
Shinji sputtered a bit and said,'No! Um, that is, I'm sure you have your own place provided for you and everything and - and I've gotta go home.'  
  
'Really?'Kaoru asked, standing up. He caught Shinji peeking at his nakedness and grinned at him devilishly.'It's rather late and my quarters are only a few levels up. Are you sure you don't want to stay the night, Shin -chan?'He was rewarded with another blush and a tiny smile from his embarrassed new friend. He got a kick out of seeing how many colors he could make Shinji change.  
  
Shinji got up, so many thoughts flashing through his mind.'Alright, I'll stay, if you want,'he said in a soft voice. Maybe I can tell him, after all? he thought.'But, I have to call Misato first.'  
  
Kaoru smiled as he handed Shinji a towel from a stack nearby. 'Sure.And Shinji,'he said, selecting his own towel. 'Yes?'Shinji asked, in mid - dry. 'I do want,'Kaoru said, giving the blushing boy a wink as he toweled off. After they got dressed, they stopped off at a payphone so Shinji could call Misato. 'H'lo?'Shinji sighed. She's either drunk, which would be dissapointing, or she's just woken up, I hope it's the latterhe thought.  
  
'Hey, Misato.' 'Shinji? Where th' hell are you?! You know what time it is?!' 'I know. I'm still at the Geofront.I was at the shower with Kaoru - kun. You know, the Fifth?' 'Oh, sure, Nagisa.S'what about it? You comin' home,'r what?'Shinji heard a loud yawn over the line.  
  
'Well.that's the thing. It's late and he asked me to stay over, okay? That way, you don't have to come pick me up.'  
  
'Fine, whatever Shinji.You two play nice now, g'night.'The line clicked off in his ear. Puzzled, Shinji hung up himself. Did she know? he thought. Nah, couldn't be. He felt Kaoru's hand on his shoulder and turned to him.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'Nothing, she's fine with it,'Shinji said, still a little nervous. Kaoru was as well, but he so wanted to tell him about his dream, even his others, too, if he could. He knew why he was here, who he was; Tabris the Final One, as well as Kaoru Nagisa.Right now though, he was free of Seele and he would spend time with this shy boy from his dreams, whom he felt such a strong bond with, for as long as Shinji would want him to.  
  
'Well then, I'll show you where I'm staying for now.'  
  
* * * * After many moving stairs later, they'd arrived outside his door. Kaoru swiped his key-card and opened the door for Shinji.  
  
'I apologize for the smallness, but it was the best they could give me at such short notice.' Shinji went inside with Kaoru, after taking off their shoes again and looked around. 'It's okay, I don't mind,'Shinji said as Kaoru closed the door. Unseen by Shinji was the security cam picking up their entrance. Kaoru, however, saw and looked right at it, but didn't care. Let them see that we're here. I don't care what Gendo Ikari or any of the other Lillim think. I'll protect Shinji from them, if necessary. he thought.  
  
'Make yourself at home, Shin - chan,'he said.  
  
'Why do you call me that?'Shinji asked, blushing as he sat on Kaoru's bed, looking at his small stereo recessed in the wall by the bed.  
  
'Because I think you're cute,'Kaoru said, getting a quilt, blanket and pillow from a wall-cupboard and spreading them out on the floor for Shinji.  
  
Shinji coughed and said in a small voice,'T-thanks, um, Kao- chan.'It was Kaoru's turn to be surprised. He had to be careful now; or else he'd scare him, so he controlled his enthusiasm.  
  
'You're welcome. Will the floor be alright? Really, though, I should be the one to sleep on it.'  
  
'It's fine, really. I'm the guest, so don't worry about it.'  
  
'Do you want to borrow some pajamas? I got my stuff moved here earlier today,so I've got extra.'  
  
'Um, okay. It'll make sleeping on the floor a little more comfy, I guess,'Kaoru rooted around in a wall-drawer and tossed him the pjs.  
  
'I'll turn away if you want.' 'Thanks,'Shinji said, unable to keep the relief from his voice. He quickly changed and was folding his clothes when Kaoru turned around to take them from him and put them in a cupboard.  
  
'Well, do you want to turn in now?'  
  
'We probably should. As it is, I doubt we'll wake up in the morning. Good thing it's a weekend tomorrow, huh?'Shinji rambled, parking it on his pallet.  
  
'I agree.'Kaoru turned out the light and went back to his bed. Dim light from the hallway came in through the cracks around the door, giving the room an almost twilight illumination, some of which was caught in Kaoru's deep crimson eyes.  
  
Shinji saw it when Kaoru lay down and put his arms behind his head. He did the same, trying to get up the nerve to talk more.  
  
'A - are you tired yet? 'Not really. Did you want to ask me something, Shinji?' Blinking, he said,'Um, yeah, if you don't mind'. How did he know? Maybe now I can tell him. 'Not at all. Ask whatever you will of me.'Perhaps this is my chance to tell him. 'Um, I told you a little about me, but what about you? Where did you live before they told you you were a pilot?'  
  
'Far away from here. I'm not even sure what it's called. I was very - sheltered,'Kaoru calmly told him.  
  
'Wow,that must've been tough.Were your parents strict?' Kaoru chuckled.'Yes, very much so. That's why I was so interested in lunch today. I was on a strict diet. I was only allowed ice cream and such things on my birthdays. I wasn't permitted to do much, either, even go out side very much.'  
  
'I'm sorry to hear that. You must've been happy to leave them, huh?'He wished that'd been the case with him. It seemed like no matter where he went; his situation never changed, even at Misato's. Kaoru - kun was like a breath of fresh air. He was happier than he'd been in a long time.  
  
'Yes, in a way I was. My time became my own,'Kaoru said, turning his head to look at Shinji, who was looking straight at him.'I think I was born just to meet you,'he said in a soft, passionate voice.  
  
Shinji blushed in the dim light and gave him a smile. 'You do?'he asked softly. Now was the time. 'Yes, very much so.'He took a deep breath. Now was the time.'Shin - chan, I - I've dreamed of you. Before I came here.'Then silence for a few beats, which Shinji broke.  
  
'M - me too. I dreamt - of someone with gray hair and - and your smile. Before I met you, that is.'More silence and Kaoru's turn. I'm so happy! Shinji thinks the same way! he thought.  
  
'Did you know, when we met?' 'I - wasn't totally sure yet. I didn't think I'd been, you know, dreaming like that. How about you?'  
  
'Yes, I knew. You were so clear to me in them, your face and eyes, anyway. Tell me, Shin - chan, how did it make you feel? The dream, I mean,'Kaoru was up on one elbow now, hanging on every word. I have to know! he thought.  
  
Remembering his little morning problem, he blushed and looked away. Should I tell? I want to. I so want to be open with him. I'm comfortable with telling him other things, so why not share this with him, too? His heart thudded away as he weighed it, and then he cracked.  
  
'I -I felt warm, so warm. And light, like I was soaring with wings of my own. I felt - a presence, holding me close, soaring with me .It was - intense.'An understatement, of course.  
  
'Did you - like it?' He turned his head back to Kaoru and said, very softly,'Yes.'His eyes shone in the twilight as he fought back tears.'How - did you feel?'  
  
Kaoru smiled and leaned over the side of his bed to wipe Shinji's tears away. He had a few of his own to take care of, too.  
  
'I also felt warm - and so very happy. Besides music, it was the only other thing that gave me joy. I looked forward to them and the times I could play my violin. Sometimes when I played, I would see your face. That made me smile.'He stroked Shinji's cheek as he spoke.'Do you play anything, Shin - chan?'  
  
Shinji closed his eyes as he said,'Yes.I play the cello. Can I play for you sometime?'  
  
'I'd love to hear you play. How about a duet, too?'  
  
'Sure.I want too hear you, too.'He was starting to relax again. He couldn't believe how well that went. He hadn't known that Kaoru felt that way.  
  
Moving quietly, Kaoru got up then knelt near Shinji on the slightly cramped floor. He touched his cheek again, speaking softly to him, so as not to frighten him.'Shinji, may I - may I show you how much I love you?'  
  
Shinji opened his eyes wide and looked into Kaoru's. He could see the hopeful caring they held. He could get lost in those eyes. He was the first to ever tell him that he loved him. Even his father hadn't said it and he'd never had a girlfriend. He didn't even remember if any had spoken to him for any other reason than to tell him to get lost. He was so lonely..  
  
'Why not?'he said, just as softly.  
  
Kaoru smiled his famous smile, then bent down to kiss him, at first lightly, then with more passion as Shinji, getting over his shock, kissed back. He ran a hand through Shinji's dark, damp hair and was pleased to feel Shinji's hand on his cheek. He pulled back from his lips long enough to whisper,'I'll stop whenever you want me to, so don't be afraid, Shin - chan.'  
  
'Okay.'Shinji whispered, definitely not wanting him to stop yet. His pulse was racing and he started to feel tingly all over. He ran his own hand through Kaoru's hair, hearing a little sigh escape him.  
  
Kaoru kissed him again, feeling an electric thrill shoot through him. He gently pulled Shinji up to a sitting position and ran his hands down his arms to grasp hands with him, nuzzling Shinji's neck. He jerked his head back and gasped.  
  
'What's the matter, Shinji? Am I moving too fast?'  
  
'No, that just tickled, that's all.It's okay.'  
  
Kaoru let go of his hands and continued on, guiding Shinji to stand as he kissed his neck and stroked his arms and shoulders, slipping his hands under his pajama sleeves, gently kneading the muscles he found there.  
  
Shinji leaned his head against Kaoru's shoulder and sighed, feeling warm hands rubbing his back and chest. He felt hot and lightheaded, but loved it. Kaoru's pulse quickened as well. It feels so right to be here with Shinjihe thought. My heart aches with how I feel for him!   
  
'You know, you look cute in my pajamas,'he whispered in Shinji's ear, who shivered as he felt Kaoru's hot breath on him.'But you'd look just as cute out of them, too.'  
  
With that, he slid Shinji's shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Going along with it, Shinji shyly reached out and fumbled with the buttons on Kaoru's shirt, who helped him out of it, then let Shinji pull his T-shirt off him. Spontaneously, Kaoru held him close, feeling the heat of his body, the slight tension in it. He looked him in the eyes, lightly tracing his brow with a finger.  
  
'Was this how it felt in your dream, Shin -chan?' Shinji gasped,'Yes,'as he felt his body betray him. He blushed, sure that Kaoru'd felt that sudden pressure against him. He grinned nervously.'Sorry about that.'  
  
Kaoru smiled and kissed his nose.'That's alright, I'm having the same problem. You're just too attractive. This is how it felt in my dream, too, so don't be ashamed. I - I want to be honest with you, Shin - chan; this is my first time, ever. How about you?'He could pick up on his feelings a bit, could tell he was just as anxious as he was.  
  
'It's, well, mine too, Kao - chan. But I don't want to stop. Kaoru.I love you, too!'Their eyes locked and they knew, instantly and totally.  
  
With a burst of enthusiasm, Shinji undid Kaoru's belt and jeans, while Kaoru helped him out of his pants, in between passionate kisses of lips, necks and chests. They found their way into Kaoru's bed, sliding out of boxers and under the blanket, unable to restrain themselves any longer. Hidden behind the safe walls of Kaoru's twilight world, all sense of time disappeared, their senses opened to each other fully. All that mattered was each other; embracing, kissing, stroking, nothing else was thought of or intruded. They spent hours exploring each other's bodies, reveling in what they found, using everything they had to do so:  
  
Sight; looking deeply into eyes of crimson and blue, dark pools reflecting love, desire, trust, an eternal, unspoken bond.  
  
Scent; the slight muskiness of the light sheen of sweat forming from their increased excitement, the clean, floral scents of freshly washed, tousled hair.  
  
Taste; the sweetness of lips and shared mouth, the saltiness of heated skin and tears of joy.  
  
Touch; the feel of damp hair, flexing muscles under slick skin, the firm press of growing arousal, pounding heartbeats through chest and back, light, electric caresses all over.  
  
Sound; soft sighs, gasps and moans of pleasure, cries of pain, gentle words of apology and devotion, the rustling of bedclothes and calling of names, over and over again, reaching a passionate crescendo together.  
  
They collapsed together, pulses throbbing throughout their spent bodies, breathing hard. They'd kicked the blanket off quite a while ago but didn't care, they just cuddled together, facing each other, with flushed faces and sweaty brows. They grinned broadly, Shinji wiping his eyes a little.  
  
'Are you - alright - Shin - chan?'Kaoru asked, trying to catch his breath as he stroked Shinji's damp hair.  
  
'Yeah - just - a little sore.' 'Heh - me too. But - it was worth it.'Kaoru said, giving Shinji a kiss on the forehead. 'Definitely,'Shinji said, sighing. 'Hmm, I wonder what I can do to take your mind off of it?'Kaoru asked, grinning as he suddenly started tickling Shinji's armpits and sides. He still felt playful after sharing his body, heart and mind with his koibito.  
  
Shinji jerked and wriggled, laughing hysterically as Kaoru's busy fingers found all his ticklish spots. He begged off and Kaoru stopped, but now Shinji pounced and tickled him witless, saying,'Got you now, Kao - chan!'He bucked and twitched, laughing until he sqeeked,'I give!' and Shinji mercifully quit.  
  
'You - should do that - more often,'Kaoru said, breathless and smiling again. 'What, tickle you?'Shinji asked, brandishing hooked fingers. 'Well - yes, but laugh, too.'He gave him a playful pat on the butt.'And smile. It suits you.' Shinji was touched and gave him a warm, drawn out kiss. 'You too, Kaoru.Your face lights up when you smile and your laugh is like music to my ears.'He was surprised he could feel so deeply for another person, after closing himself away for so long. He was finally happy and it felt so good, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his heart and mind.  
  
Kaoru felt light and free. Shinji speaks from the heart. He's the first person to treat me with such kindness, the first to love me, instead of use me. He wants nothing more than to love and be loved in return. He sighed and smiled. I've found my reason for living; Shinji.  
  
'Thank you Shinji.Thank you so much.' They were exhausted, so they retrieved the blanket and snuggled up, spooning together with Kaoru's arm over Shinji's, locking fingers with him. He nuzzled the back of his head and yawned, hearing Shinji yawn, also.  
  
'Mmm, g'night, Kao - chan,'Shinji said, squeezing Kaoru's fingers gently.'Ai shiteru.'  
  
Kaoru hugged him close, squeezing back and said,'G'night to you, too, Shin - chan. I'll never leave you, never, koi.'as he drifted off to peaceful dreams of the seashore and his Shinji.  
  
Well, that certainly was long, wasn't it? Forgive me, I am a hopeless romantic (sniffle). What do you think? The next chapter will be more interesting, in a funny way; they spend a day out together, that turns out to be probably something you guys wouldn't quite expect, but I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it anyway. Remember to be nice with your words : don't anger the Dragon, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup! Otherwise, arigato! 


	4. Chapter 3:An Innocent Mistake

Echoes of Angels3 an Eva fic by AngelDragon  
  
Disclaimer: The usual; don't own em, wish I did.  
  
Warnings/Notes: Okay, in this chapter, begins the A.U.-ness. No spoilers, just a little comic insanity and fluff, with a bit of drama thrown in for good measure. The boys have a day of fun that ends up rather silly. Enjoy! Also, beware of shonen-ai ahead.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: An Innocent Mistake.  
  
The following morning, Ritsuko met with Gendou in his office to discuss Kaoru.  
  
'I'm telling you Commander, there's something odd about that boy. During his synch test yesterday, I found that he could meet whatever level I set it at,'Ritsuko said, handing Gendou Kaoru's chart.'I tested him alone after his initial one against Rei and Shinji, so I know it's not a fluke.'  
  
He looked through it, then handed it back to her, folding his hands in front of his face in thought.  
  
'I don't see what the problem is Doctor.It only means that he has a unique talent. Don't forget how well Shinji stumbled through his synching with Unit 01; 44% on his first try. His physical was normal, wasn't it?'  
  
Ritsuko nodded, hating to back down, but she knew she couldn't win an argument with Gendou Ikari.She'd already tried once before.  
  
'Have they located Asuka yet?' 'No, Commander, but they're following a lead as we speak. She won't be in any capacity to pilot.'  
  
'No matter. Nagisa is obviously capable of replacing her. Put her in protective custody in the hospital when she is found. Don't let her return to Major Katsuragi's residence. I don't want to have her wandering off again. The Major isn't the most attentive guardian these days,'Gendou said, narrowing his eyes. He'd seen Kaoru escorting Shinji into his quarters by chance, working late.  
  
'Yes - Sir,'Ritsuko said, turning to leave. 'And Doctor.' 'Sir?'She didn't like the tone he'd adopted. 'Don't go into Central Dogma again. This is your only warning.' A chill ran down her spine as she warily left. 'Yes, Sir,'she said, calmly. He knew about what had happened; when she'd shown Misato and Shinji the true nature of the Dummy Plug System then destroyed it. He knew.  
  
* * * * * Kaoru woke, still groggy, to Shinji having a bad dream. He was twitching and crying out and had broken out in a cold sweat. He sat up and gently shook him awake.  
  
'No, no, stop!'Shinji cried, jerking awake. His eyes were wide with fear and he was panting, tears welling up. He looked around in confusion, then found Kaoru's eyes, full of concern. He let Kaoru pull him into his arms and press the side of his head against his chest. He held onto Kaoru as he cried it out. When he was done, he just leaned against him quietly as Kaoru stroked his bed-head, making soothing sounds to him.  
  
'Want to talk about it, Shinji?' 'I'm - not sure yet,'he said, wiping his eyes. 'I understand. When you're ready, feel free, I'll listen. And I can keep a secret.' Shinji smiled a little and sat up straight, looking him in the eyes. 'Are you hungry, Kaoru?' 'A little.'His stomach growled in response.'Maybe more than a little.' Shinji giggled and gave him a playful butt with his fore head. 'Well, we did work up an appetite, right?' Kaoru laughed and tousled Shinji's already messed up hair with both hands. 'Yes.You should see yourself. There's a mirror on the back of the cabinet door,'Kaoru said, grinning and pointing. Shinji got out of bed to look and snorted out a giggle.  
  
'Yikes, I look like I've got gel in my hair! Shinji the walking hedgehog!'He turned to Kaoru.'We should probably shower before breakfast. I smell kinda sweaty.'  
  
'Agreed.'Kaoru got up and stretched, cracking his shoulders as he arced his back and pulled his arms behind him.'I've got a distinctive odor, too.'  
  
Shinji turned on a light and blushed a bit at his friend's rather suggestive stretches. He found his clothes in the cupboard and dressed while Kaoru did the same, picking up the floor and putting away Shinji's barely used palette and pajamas.  
  
'Let's hit the water, Shin-chan,'Kaoru said, slipping into his sneakers and opening the door. Shinji followed, smoothing down his hair as best as he could.  
  
They made it to the bathing room and took a quick scrub and soak; amazed they hadn't been spotted by anyone. Then, april-fresh and combed, they dressed again and went to the cafeteria for breakfast.  
  
As they gathered up edibles on their trays, Shinji yawned and looked around, scoping out a table. He saw that it wasn't too crowded this morning, for once. As Kaoru decided between a frosted donut or a cinnamon roll to go with his breakfast, Shinji spied Misato sitting alone, having coffee and toast.  
  
'Let's go sit with Misato, Kaoru,'he said, tapping him on the shoulder. They went over and sat down; one on either side of her. 'Morning, Misato.Did you sleep well?'Shinji asked, taking a drink of juice. Misato looked at him groggily over her coffee cup. 'Guess not,'he added, yawning again and wiping his eyes. 'You don't look so conscious yourself, Shinji.Must've been up all night, huh?' Kaoru practically choked on his tea at that one. Misato gave him a thump on the back as he coughed.  
  
'Might want to try swallowing, Nagisa.Man wasn't meant to inhale his tea,'she said.  
  
Kaoru just coughed harder and tried to drink as Shinji rolled his eyes, Typical Misato.Poor Kaoru, he thought. She sure has a knack for catching people off guard.  
  
'Better?'she asked Kaoru. 'Fine,'Kaoru squeeked, drinking again before starting to eat. 'You're sounding better,'Shinji said. Misato sighed and took a bite of her toast. 'It's the caffeine talking. I'm still not feeling that great. You?' 'A little better than before.' 'Good.At least somebody around here is. Got any weekend plans?' 'Um, maybe I'll show Kaoru around Tokyo-3, I guess.'Kaoru's brow arced as he ate his cinnamon roll. That could be funhe thought. I haven't been out without a Seele chaperone anywhere before. Even when I was, it was never for too long. No wonder I'm so pale. He smiled as the sweetness of the roll hit his tongue. It tasted so good.  
  
'Well, have fun. You need any money?'Misato asked, downing the last of her coffee and toast as she stood.  
  
'Um, I am a little short.'Shinji said, remembering how much he blew on the arcade for a distraction over the last couple weeks.  
  
'Here,'Misato said, handing him a few yen notes from her purse,'try not to blow it all in one day, okay? I don't get paid again 'til Wednesday.'  
  
'Thanks,'Shinji said, cramming them into his pocket and slamming back his juice. 'See ya, boys,'Misato called, leaving with a little wave. They awkwardly waved back, finishing their breakfast.  
  
They headed up to the surface after a bathroom break, trying to decide where to go. Kaoru was excited, looking around, sniffing the clean, cool morning air, as Shinji stood by, also looking and scratching his head. Kaoru'd never been to Tokyo-3 before and was pleased his sweet friend was showing him a good time.  
  
'Let's see, I've spent way too much time in the video arcade, so, hmm,'Shinji said. Where the hell should I take Kao-chan, anyway? he thought.'Oh, I got it!Wanna see a movie,Kaoru?There's a good one at the multiplex up the street.'  
  
Kaoru cocked his handsome gray head to one side to consider Shinji's idea. I've never been to a movie before, but I know about theatres. Why not? he thought.  
  
'I'd love to, Shinji-kun.Let's go.' It was still early, so they didn't have to stand in a long line. Shinji bought their tickets and they went inside. Just as they were about to get popcorn and soda, Shinji smiled, stopped and pointed, Kaoru almost walking into his outstretched arm.  
  
'What's the matter, Shinji?'  
  
'Nothing, look.'He followed Shinji's finger to a little machine near a few video game machines.  
  
'It's a U.F.O Catcher! I love that game! C'mon, our movie doesn't start for a few minutes, I want to play.'He led Kaoru over, who stood to the side as his enthusiastic young lover eyed the goodies inside.  
  
'Cool, they've got a Riiya plushie! I've been wanting one of those.'He loved the old anime series the little plushie belonged to and would watch it when Asuka and Misato weren't home to tease him about liking shojo anime.  
  
Shinji popped a hundred yen coin in and began to manipulate the catcher just so ,concentrating hard as he bit the tip of his tongue. Kaoru watched intently, studying the game carefully. There were so many plushies and items in the machine, he was sure Shinji would win.  
  
'Aw, man, I was almost there, too! Damn!'Shinji said, giving the machine a little smack. Kaoru frowned; he'd seen the catcher release the toy right before Shinji'd moved it to the drop-off. He should've won. I calculated the time perfectly. he thought. His eyes narrowed a bit. This mustn't be a totally honest game. But he got a wicked little idea after seeing how disappointed Shinji looked. He put a hand on his shoulder and held out the other hand for a coin.  
  
'Can I play, Shinji-kun?'  
  
'Oh, sure Kaoru.Good luck.'He handed him a coin and stood back, silently cheering him on.  
  
Kaoru popped it in and went to work, angling the catcher over the little stuffed white wolf with blue eyes, nabbing it perfectly. Concentrating, he used his special telekinesis to make the catcher grip the toy until he'd gotten it to the drop off, then released it.  
  
'Hey, awesome, Kaoru-kun! You got it on your first try!'Shinji said, slapping him on the back as Kaoru retrieved the plushie and handed it to him, grinning impishly.  
  
'You're my good luck charm, I guess,'he said. 'Thanks, Kaoru, really,'Shinji said, holding the little wolf under his arm.'Let's get our popcorn now.'  
  
Properly treated and refreshed, they found good seats without more than a couple other people in the theatre. They parked it next to each other just as the lights dimmed and the previews started. Kaoru smiled as he took a sip of their shared cherry soda, enjoying the company and the cold, sugary soda. He hadn't been allowed it often.  
  
The movie was pretty good, a sort of action-comedy about a secret agent with the power to become invisible who stopped an evil organization from taking over the world. Shinji and Kaoru laughed as he hit the bad guys over the head with a fish and their fingers met as they both reached for some popcorn.  
  
Glancing at each other, they grinned and Shinji let Kaoru have some first. He found Kaoru's hand in the flickering darkness and held it for the rest of the movie. They left the movie laughing, talking about their favorite parts, Shinji holding his little Riiya close.  
  
'Hey, why don't we go to my place now? Nobody's home but Pen-Pen, it should be quiet. I can show you my room, maybe teach you how to play this video game I've got. It can be up to two players, but nobody wants to be the second with me.'  
  
'Alright.I am kind of curious about where you live,'Kaoru said, following Shinji and casually checking him out. Very nicehe thought, smiling to himself.  
  
About a block from the tall apartment building, Shinji had to stop for a little break. It was getting warmer now and they'd been walking quite a bit.  
  
'It is getting rather hot, huh Shinji?'Kaoru said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.  
  
'Tell me about it. It shouldn't be this warm now. Stupid post- Impact weather patterns, I guess. Could we sit for a sec?'They wandered over to a shady bench under a tall, leafy tree.  
  
'Back in a sec,'Kaoru said, going over to a shaded wall of vending machines.  
  
Puzzled, Shinji shrugged. He's probably just getting a sodahe thought.  
  
Totally into watching some birds hopping around nearby, he never saw what happened coming at all.  
  
'E-E-Y-A-H!!'He sat bolt upright, clutching his toy and the birds split. Something icy-cold had been pressed against the back of his neck. He heard Kaoru's light laughter behind him.  
  
'S-sorry, Shin-chan, I couldn't resist!'he said, in between giggles. 'Jeez, I almost had a heart attack! Whew, it's okay, though. I'll just pass out, right here,'he said, patting his chest and standing up.  
  
Kaoru held out the tall, cold can with an apologetic grin.'Soda?'  
  
'It's a start,'Shinji said, mock-pouting as he took said can and cracked it, taking a sip. It tasted a little odd, but he just figured it was a brand he hadn't tried yet. He passed it back to his friend, who also took a drink.  
  
They were able to make the last block without a problem, thanks to their refreshment. Kaoru took the last sip as Shinji fumbled for the key- card Misato'd given him when he'd first moved in.  
  
'C'mon in, Kao-chan,'Shinji said, grinning and gesturing him in. They stumbled out of their sneakers in the shallow genkan, almost tripping over the squat step-up. Kaoru left the soda can on the kitchen table as Shinji closed the door and turned on some lights.  
  
'My room's this way,'Shinji said, yanking Kaoru down the short hall.'like it?'  
  
He showed him his posters and manga collection, almost tripping over the corner of his bed as he left, Kaoru trailing after him.  
  
'Neat room, Shin-chan.Where's Pen-Pal?'  
  
'Oh, he's prob'ly 'fridged or watchin' TV. Wanna see what's on?'Shinji asked. I don't understand why my words are coming out funny. he thoughtMy tongue feels thick.  
  
'Sure, lead on, cutie,'Kaoru said, giggling.  
  
They wandered into the living room, almost tripping over Pen-Pen, who was lounging in front of the TV.He squawked in surprise and skittered out of the way, just as Kaoru's foot came crashing down where his head had been.  
  
'Sorry, Pen-Pal.Didn' see ya. I'm Kaoru, nice ta meetcha,'he said, reaching out a hand to shake the flustered penguin's clawed flipper.  
  
That's it, I've had it! Pen-Pen thoughtFirst Misato, now these two! No one ever remembered the penguin. Squawking indignantly, he turned and ran to his fridge and closed himself inside.  
  
'Not very frenly, is he?'Kaoru slurred, plopping down on the couch. Why do I feel so strange? he thoughtI can't speak correctly and I feel kind of giddy.  
  
'He's jus' moody. Doan mind him.'Shinji said, flopping on the floor to the side of Kaoru's feet, giggling as he clicked the remote.  
  
They watched TV for a while, still feeling kind of relaxed and silly. Kaoru tried stretching out on the couch, then, not comfy, tried turning upside-down, his legs over the back of the couch and his head dangling off the side. Shinji had crawled over to a cushion on the floor and, still holding his toy, dragged the cushion back over to his spot by the couch.  
  
Kaoru giggled at him so hard, he started to slide forward until he was mostly slumped to the floor, still upside-down.  
  
'Wha's so funny?'Shinji asked, looking down at him on hands and knees.  
  
'You are. Ya look so funny upside-down!'  
  
Cocking his head to one side, Shinji said, while bopping him on the head once with his plushie,'So da you,'before breaking out in his own giggles.  
  
'Ya know somethin, Kao-chan, I doan think that was soda we drink,'Shinji said, giggling again as he flopped onto his belly, hugging the cushion and carefully putting his toy to the side.  
  
'Sorry, I jus' got one from th' firs' thingy I saw by th' wall. Please doan be mad, Shin-chan,'Kaoru pleaded, looking at Shinji with his tearful, crimson eyes.  
  
Shinji giggled and reached over to touch Kaoru's face, spreading his fingers out around his eyes.  
  
'Yer nose an' face'r red,'he stated, smirking at him.  
  
'So'er yers, Koneko-chan!'Kaoru said, ruffling Shinji's hair up with a clumsy hand.  
  
'Am not a little kitten, Kao-chan!'Shinji said, pushing himself up with shaky arms and hovering his head over Kaoru's.  
  
'I think yer's cute as one, Shin-chan.'Mere,' He pulled Shinji's head down to his to kiss him as Shinji flopped back onto his belly and cushion again. Does Shinji feel this floaty? Kaoru thoughtThis feels kind of nice and warm. I'll share this with Shinji. He slid off the couch the rest of the way and landed next to him, letting out a giggle.  
  
'Let's go ta my room,'Shinji said, getting shakily to his feet, pulling Kaoru and his toy up with him. He fell against Kaoru and giggled as they staggered off.  
  
Well, how is it? I know, it's another long one, but that's supposed to be a good thing. More strangeness to come, stay tuned. Please review, but remember to be nice. 


	5. Chapter 4:Consequences and Confessions

Echoes of Angels4 an Eva fic by AngelDragon  
  
Disclaimer: Usual, don't own them, want them for Christmas! (if anyone wants to oblige..?)^_^ Warnings/Notes:I love slash and shonen-ai! You'll see it in most of my other stories, too, once I post them, so throw a tantrum or rejoice, it's up to you.  
  
I wish to heap loads of thanks and appreciation on The Dying Poet, Kawaii Black Moon and James Nero.  
  
Now, about this next installment of A.U.-ness: Misato thinks she's going nuts, Kaoru loses his lunch and the boys learn the consequences of getting hammered. No spoilers here, just more Dragon-Brand weirdness. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Consequences and Confessions  
  
Misato came home a little later, to feed Pen-Pen.  
  
'Pen-Pen, I'm home!'she called, stretching her arms over her head and yawning a bit.  
  
Not hearing a loving penguin running to her, she frowned, looking around and spying an empty can on the kitchen table.  
  
'Weird, I don't drink this brand,'she said, picking it up. As she went to the trash, she heard laughter coming from the hall. Forgetting it on the counter, she went to investigate.  
  
She crept cautiously down the short hall, hand on her gun, ear to each door as she went. She stopped in front of the closed door to Shinji's room as she heard voices on the other side.  
  
'Tha' tickles, Kao-chan!' 'I know. Mmm, tha' felt nice, do it again, Shin-chan!' Raising a brow, Misato opened the door quickly and got the shock of her life. 'OH-MY-GOD!! What the HELL is going on here?!'she yelped, eyes wide,jaw dropping with a practically audible clang. At first, she thought she was hallucinating and rubbed her eyes, then groaned as it hit her, it's real, omigodohmigod! she thought blankly.  
  
'Hiya, Misato!'Shinji called, grinning idiotically and throwing an arm around an also grinning Kaoru, who waved to her.  
  
They were sitting in the middle of Shinji's bed, clad only in their boxers, clothes strewn about the floor, bedclothes in disarray. She'd just seen them kissing and Shinji feeling up Kaoru, before they'd noticed her presence. She thought she'd pass out, right there and leaned heavily against the doorframe.  
  
'I'm only going to ask once more..What-are- you-two-DOING?' 'Playin' doctor. Kao-chan jus' turned his head an' coughed,'Shinji said, both of them breaking out in giggles.  
  
Misato was sure she felt a vein in her forehead throbbing as she stood up straight and wiped a hand down her face. This just ISN'T my day! she thought.  
  
'Let me guess-this has something to do with the empty can in the kitchen?'she asked them in a mock-pleasant voice.  
  
The two boys looked at each other, then back to her. 'How'd you know?!'they said together. Misato was sure she'd have to throttle them both. Kaoru got up on his knees, wobbly, behind Shinji and leaned forward, grabbing both sides of his face and pulling on them.'See, Miss Misato, isn' Shin-chan cute? Lookit his face!'  
  
'Yeah.Real cute, Nagisa,'she said through clenched teeth. They're grinding my last nerve! she thought.'I can't BELIEVE you've both been drinking! Are you out of your MINDS?!"  
  
'But it wasn' accident, Misato!'Shinji said, sitting bolt upright so fast that Kaoru fell back and slid on his butt between the bed and the wall.  
  
'Owchie..'he groaned, reaching up over the side with both hands,to grope for help up.I wish I'd bounced. This is very uncomfortable and I feel very heavyKaoru thought.'Was my fault,'m sorry! Thought it was soda!'  
  
Shinji turned and yanked him back over, almost falling over the front of the bed himself. Kaoru giggled, leaning against him and giving him a little kiss.  
  
That's it, I've had ENOUGH for today! Misato thought. She went over and tapped them both on the head, hard enough to get their attention.  
  
'Alright, alright, enough already, you two! Get up and into the kitchen, I'm sobering you up.' They looked up at her, still on their knees, with disappointed faces and said'Aww, man!'but obliged her, getting to their feet with her help.  
  
'But, it's Kao-chan's turn ta check m' tonsils,'Shinji whined, as Misato took them both by the arm and led them out.  
  
'Later, Shinji, later. It's coffee time now. Sit.' They flopped into the kitchen chairs as Misato, muttering under her breath, brewed up a pot of strong coffee.  
  
'Should've known...too quiet, those two,'she muttered.  
  
She made them drink it all as she slammed back a mug of it herself, slightly wishing it were a beer or a shot of something stronger, like sake. I'll never get that picture out of my head, ever! she thought, massaging her temples a bit.  
  
'I feel sleepy,'Kaoru said, his eyelids half closed.  
  
"Me, too,'Shinji said, yawning and laying his head on his arms. Kaoru did the same, saying,'G'night, Shin-chan,'as he did. They were lightly snoring in minutes.  
  
Misato massaged her temples yet again. What on earth am I going to do if they need to pilot anytime soon? I'll have to move to another universe, for crying out loud! she thought.  
  
Cleaning up, she half dragged, half carried Shinji into his room and put him to bed, tucking him in, then did the same with Kaoru, except she put him on the couch with Shinji's cushion and a blanket from his room.  
  
She went back into the kitchen to have more coffee, knocking on a fridge on the way through.  
  
'It's safe to come out now, Pen-Pen.Come eat.'  
  
Much later that day, Kaoru woke up feeling absolutely vile. There was a really weird taste in his mouth and his head was pounding. Confused and nauseous, he sat up, looking around. What had happened again? he thought. His mind was a bit fuzzy.  
  
Standing up, he had to grab the armrest of the couch because the room was spinning. He groaned, putting a hand through his scruffy gray hair and rubbing his aching head. He closed his eyes until he felt stable again, then opened them and looked down, blushing a bit. Why am I in my underwear and what's with this couch? he thought.  
  
Scratching his head in thought, reality soon filtered through; he was at Shinji's house and they'd been fooling around. Okay, that I can accept, but feeling like this is another story. I think I haven't felt quite this bad since enduring all the painful and invasive testing Seele demanded of mehe thought.  
  
'Good morning!'Misato called from the entryway, holding another mug of coffee. Kaoru held his head and winced at her cheery greeting, it was like thunder to his hypersensitive ears.  
  
'Please don't talk so loud, it hurts my head,'he pleaded softly.  
  
'I should say it does! That'll teach you to drink when you're underage.'She held out the mug, but he shook his head, wincing at the sudden movement.  
  
'What's wrong with me, Miss Misato?'He sat heavily on the arm of the couch, holding his head again.  
  
'Heh, you have one monster of a hangover, I'm sure. It's what happens to people who drink, sometimes. Most of the time, actually.'He groaned and stood up again and she broke out in an evil smirk.  
  
'You'd better not jerk around so quickly like that, or you'll be sorry,'she warned. He hiccuped, then smacked a hand to his mouth as his stomach fluttered and his eyes widened. Misato stepped back calmly and pointed.  
  
'Second door on the left, better hurry or you're cleaning it up.'  
  
Kaoru bolted to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, making it just in time to be violently sick. He felt as if he were dying and vowed to never, ever mistake a vending machine ever again. Shinji, meanwhile, stuck his head out of his room, grimacing and rubbing his head.  
  
'What's all the noise? I feel like I've been stepped on by Unit 01.'He heard retching from the bathroom and slowly came out to the kitchen.  
  
Misato came in and slid coffee to him and a smoked fish to Pen-Pen, before sitting down opposite Shinji, looking satisfied.  
  
'Oh, that's just Nagisa learning the perils of a hangover. Drink,'she said, pointing to his coffee. He obeyed, trying to ignore the throbbing between his ears. My mouth feels like it's full of cottonhe thought.  
  
'Will he be okay?'he asked, warily. 'Sure, after he's done losing his lunch,'Misato replied, smirking a little. That'll teach him for freaking me out! she thought.  
  
'Oh, God, make it stop, make it stop..'they heard from the bathroom door. Misato just kept on smirking as she sipped her coffee.  
  
After a while, Kaoru slowly staggered out to the kitchen and slid into a chair, looking more pale than usual and graciously accepted a mug from Misato.  
  
'You're not gonna hurl, are you, Shinji?'she asked, raising a brow. 'I don't think so, I'm just getting a killer headache,'he replied, rubbing his head and groaning. 'And will either of you ever be drinking again?'Misato questioned. 'No way!!'both of them said, together. Pleased they'd learned their lesson; she remained quiet for a time, to let them recover before beginning her interrogation of the now humbled and sober pair. She looked at them both levelly, took a deep breath and began.  
  
'Alright, now I need to know something. That wasn't just drunken playing, was it?'She didn't mean to be so blunt, but she had to know and hoped they'd be honest with her.  
  
They both blushed a bit; Shinji scratching the back of his head with a downward glance, Kaoru intently studying his coffee mug. I don't want to get Shinji in trouble, but what do I say? Misato isn't stupid and even though she is a Lillim, I obviously can't put one past her. I'll follow whatever lead Shinji puts out. Kaoru thought.  
  
'Um, not really..'Shinji said quietly. Kaoru's eyes widened, surprised that he could be so bold with her, so soon.  
  
'Don't worry, it won't leave this room. You can tell me. But, I do need to know, so I can decide how to handle this, so you both need to be honest with me,'she said, watching both boys for their reactions.  
  
She waited patiently as they gathered their courage and was rewarded with Shinji, very softly and hesitantly, spilling everything about yesterday to her. She nodded in the right spots to draw him out. She was shocked, but surprisingly enough, she felt she could handle it. What did surprise her, though, was Shinji after he was done telling all.  
  
He started to cry, the tears rolling down his cheeks in silvery rivers as he looked down. Kaoru, upset that his friend was in pain, put an arm around his shaking shoulders to comfort him.  
  
'What's the matter with you?'Misato asked.  
  
Shinji looked up at her, eyes red, a hurt expression on his sweet face.  
  
'N-now Kaoru's gonna-be sent away-isn't he? I'll-never get-to see him again!'he wailed, his voice hitching as he sobbed. He felt as if his whole world was crashing down; he'd found happiness only to have it ripped away from him, because of innocent carelessness.  
  
Misato started and stared for a moment, watching Kaoru try to calm Shinji down, then smiled. They're really serious about this, aren't they? she thought, Kaoru talking softly to Shinji in the background.Well,I'm not going to be responsible for traumatizing Shinji anymore,I've had it with pain and sadness in general!.Their obvious affections for each other reminded her of when she and Kaji were young and energetic and in love.  
  
She leaned forward and tousled Shinji's hair, saying,'Now, what gave you that idea, Shin-chan?'  
  
He stopped crying and both of them looked at her in puzzlement, Shinji wiping his eyes.  
  
'W-what?'he asked, sniffling.  
  
'I'm not going to have Kaoru sent away, so don't cry. If you guys want to keep seeing each other, it's fine with me. You just startled me when I saw you guys like that, that's all.'She gave them a warm smile.'Just be sure to lock your door, or something next time, okay?'  
  
Shinji and Kaoru broke out in smiles and Kaoru squeezed his friend's shoulders happily, pleased he wouldn't be parted from him.  
  
'Thanks, Misato.You-you understand, right?'Shinji said, finding Kaoru's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
'Of course I do, Shin-chan.'Then, she turned to Kaoru.'Nagisa, you'd better take care of him and treat him right!'  
  
Surprised by her bold statement, he raised his brows and said,'Yes, ma'am! Please call me Kaoru.'  
  
Misato grinned and said,'Alright then, call me Misato, none of this ma'am or miss crap, okay?'  
  
Kaoru nodded emphatically and said,'No problem, Misato!'  
  
Like it, don't like it?The next chapter begins the more dramatic aspects of my fic, like the start of the End of Evangelion stuff, done my way and not at all what you'd probably expect. I will come through for all shonen- ai lovers. (there'll be more of that in my next chapter, too, so enjoy the WAFF) 


	6. Chapter 5:Rebellion and Revelation

Echoes of Angels5 an Eva fic by AngelDragon  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I could catch them on Pocket Bishonen dot com ^_^  
  
Warnings/Notes: End of Evangelion stuff starts here, so if you haven't seen the movie, DON'T READ YET! Also: Kaoru learns how to say 'no', more secrets are shared and a little throw-down w/ Gendo occurs! Drama, shonen-ai and angsty bishis, what could be better?  
  
On with the show!  
  
Chapter 5: Rebellion and Revelation  
  
The next couple weeks were sheer bliss for the pair, now free to see each other over at Shinji's place and elsewhere. Though they were discreet in public, they relaxed at home; holding hands, cuddling up to watch TV or play video games, even sneaking playful kisses with each other, Misato not minding at all.  
  
They still did routine tests at Nerv Headquarters and Shinji went to what was left of school while Kaoru was allowed to go with him. He was very shy and quiet while there. He would think a lot about Shinji as the teacher droned on. I'm playing a very dangerous gamehe thought, biting his lower lip. I've been ignoring reporting to Seele and not fulfilling my destiny. I don't care anymore. I used to think the plan was everything, until the dreams began.   
  
He turned his head to watch Shinji write, catching his eye and giving him a wink. And until I met Shinji.The destroyer of all who came before me and the one who taught me about love. Shinji blushed a little and winked back, causing Kaoru to smile. Now, he'd come into his own and Seele wouldn't ever be able to hurt him or use him again. I will spend the rest of my life with Shin-chanhe thought, finally content with his life.  
  
Nerv had found Asuka and were keeping her in their private hospital in the Geofront.She'd been catatonic in the bathtub of a ruined building, naked and now was still out of it in a secure, private room, monitored constantly. She would never pilot again.  
  
Misato was beginning to come to grips with her life again and was behind Kaoru and Shinji all the way, even as she continued in Kaji's quest for the truth in all things, especially all Nerv's dirty little secrets. She didn't trust Gendo Ikari one bit anymore.  
  
It was also revelation time for Shinji.In a night of private time with his koibito in Shinji's own room, Kaoru had finally gotten enough courage to tell him of his past with Seele, his other identity as Tabris and his visions of Shinji and the others dispatching the previous Angels.Shinji had been afraid at first, trying to decide whether to tell Misato or something, but faltered when he saw Kaoru's handsome face become afraid. He felt him clutching his hands and saw his deep, crimson eyes over flow with tears.  
  
'Please, koi, don't hate me! Don't be afraid of me, I would never, ever hurt you! And, I - I hope that you won't kill me..'Kaoru begged softly. He squeezed Shinji's hands, praying he hadn't just shattered everything to pieces.  
  
Shinji saw genuine love and fear in Kaoru's eyes and wiped the tears from his pale cheeks as he pulled his Angel close to him and let him cry himself out against his neck and shoulder, rocking him back and forth to console him.  
  
'Ai shiteru, Kao-chan, Angel or not. Your secret is safe with me, always. It's brave of you to say no to them, to refuse to be like the others.'Shinji sighed.'I wish I were as strong as that.'  
  
Kaoru, relief and newfound love for his unconditional young lover flooding over him, looked him in the twin oceans of his deep blue eyes. A melancholy look slid onto his face.  
  
'You are stronger than you know, my love, much stronger. Look how you're standing by me now, despite what I've told you. Your father, among others, would have had me destroyed without a second thought, heedless of my change of heart or love for you,'Kaoru said, sniffling.  
  
Shinji smiled at him and squeezed him affectionately with a kiss on his scruffy, gray head. 'Well, I'm not my father, or anyone else,'he began.'I'm who I'll always be; myself. And I'll never be them, ever, so don't be afraid, okay? We'll watch out for eachother, Kao-chan.'He smiled reassuringly at his closest friend.  
  
Happy again and warm in Shinji's embrace, Kaoru relaxed as Shinji's hands gently roamed his body, sending soothing waves of pleasure flooding through him. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
A couple of days later, Kaoru and Shinji were at the new seashore again, this time for weekend fun. While Shinji played around in the surf in his swim-trunks, Kaoru walked the surf in shorts, orange T-shirt and bare feet, enjoying the cool sand squishing between his toes. It's so peacefulhe thought, the sea breezes playing through his hair. He knew it was too good to last.  
  
He stopped suddenly and looked around, a chill running down his spine, then winced, feeling the familiar press into his mind of Seele's communications link. He closed his eyes and concentrated on shutting it out and gasped as he felt it break through. Opening his eyes again, he saw them all around; the faceless black slabs that were the digital fronts of Seele's directors.  
  
No one else could see them right now; it was directed only at Kaoru, who was surprised they could force their way through his block. Standing tall, he faced them, heart pounding, prepared for this inevitable confrontation between Angel and 'masters'. I won't let them see me afraidhe thought, taking a deep breath.  
  
'We are very disappointed in you, Kaoru.You have failed to report to us, despite our many attempts to contact you,'one of the slabs said in his mind.  
  
'We will have an explanation, now. Why have you not yet penetrated Central Dogma and located Adam, who was stolen from us?'another questioned.  
  
Kaoru's crimson eyes narrowed, as he looked them over. I won't be intimidated anymore. I will end this now. he thought.  
  
'Because I don't want to anymore, I have my own plans now. My life and my will are my own, as I am the Angel of free will, after all. I won't explain myself any further,'he replied steadily, a slight flash in his eyes as the winds picked up and rustled his hair and loose clothes.  
  
The slabs were silent for a moment; a couple of them disappeared. Then the first one spoke. 'We see. Do you understand what will happen now? If you will not complete your destiny, to live forever in the wake of the Instumentality, we will be forced to act against you.'  
  
Kaoru refused to fear them, pushed all of it away and stood his ground. He was no longer a young Angel-child naïve of emotions, or their experiment, anylonger. Freedom was his, at last.  
  
'I understand completely, but I won't be cowed. I accept the consequences, but I am an Angel.I may have been brought into being by you, but I won't answer to any Lillim, save one.'Shinji's sweet face flashed into his mind, giving him further defiance. I'll be damned if I'm going to be the one responsible for snuffing out his lifehe thought.'Do what you will.'  
  
The slabs disappeared and Kaoru felt his mind freed of the uncomfortable invasion. He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head, massaging his temples.  
  
'What's wrong, Kaoru-kun?'Shinji called. He was splashing over to him through the surf, concern on his ocean- spayed face. He had a light tan going, which Kaoru found attractive. He had his own little tan starting, too, thanks to him and Shinji going outside more often these days, even with the increased heat.  
  
'It's alright, Shinji-kun, it's just a little headache. Must be the heat. Let's sit in the shade a while.'He put an arm around Shinji's bare shoulders and they sat in the shadow of the broken angel statue, leaning against each other.  
  
The next day, Kaoru felt uneasy. He sat Shinji down in Misato's kitchen and told him what he was sure Seele would do and what he thought the two of them should do about it. Shinji wanted to tell Misato but Kaoru wasn't sure of how she'd react to him being the Final Angel.Shinji's lover was one thing, another species was a totally different ballgame, he'd thought.  
  
Shinji went along with him, understanding his reluctance. They'd need to work together to stop them, it was too much for Shinji alone. So, over the next few days, they tried to prepare, mentally and physically, staying on their guards for the alarm to sound. They stayed at Kaoru's to be close by when the final bell would toll.  
  
They made love each night with such passion and enthusiasm, pushing their stamina to the limit, treating each supreme encounter as if it were their last. They told each other each day, in one way or another, that they would win, that they had to win, they were the only ones who could. Ayanami hadn't been seen in days and Asuka was still catatonic. Hope and faith in their own abilities were the only things they had now, besides their eternal bond.  
  
One night though, Kaoru found himself unable to sleep, despite having been with Shinji almost an hour previously. Shinji was deep in exhausted sleep, lying next to Kaoru on his belly. Kaoru was on his side, head propped on an arm, and idly playing with Shinji's mussed-up hair and watching him sleep.  
  
He ran a hand over Shinji's exposed back and butt, sighing, casting his eyes over his innocent form. I know I've made the right decision, in my heart. I know that this was meant to be. he thought, feeling the warmth of Shinji's skin and his heartbeat through his gentle touches.I know I would walk through Hell and back for him,if need be.And Hell indeed would be what they would face together,when Seele's destroyers came.  
  
He admired his delicious, reluctant warrior. He is possessed of great spirit, far more than he realizes yet. he thought.'Yea, though I walk through the shadow of the valley of death,I will fear no evil..'he whispered softly, stroking Shinji's hair. Feeling restless, he quietly climbed over Shinji and got out of bed. Shinji mumbled,'K'-chan..'and reached for him, hand brushing Kaoru's bare abdomen. Kaoru's stomach fluttered in response, a pleasant sensation and he knelt by the bed, catching Shinji's hand as he did.  
  
'It's alright, go back to sleep, Shin-chan,'he whispered. He kissed his hand and tucked it back under the pillow, then stood and pulled the blanket over him.  
  
He brushed the dark bangs from Shinji's forehead and gave it a gentle kiss, then dressed quietly and left the secure comfort of the darkened room they'd shared so often. He felt pulled to the Central Dogma area, so he turned off the security cameras as he went with a thought, so he could glide, Angel-style, though the corridors in privacy.  
  
Gendo Ikari was impatient. It'd been more than enough time and it had yet to happen, so he would just have to initiate it. Soon, Yui.. he thought. He found Rei in the private room he'd secured for her in the Geofront.  
  
'Rei, it's time..'he told her as he entered it. Bathed in the fluorescent lighting, she turned to him, appearing almost ethereal, with a blank stare and all-seeing red eyes.  
  
'Yes, Sir,'she said, following him out without even a backward glance. What is there for me now? she thought.  
  
Eventually, Heaven's Door was opened by Gendo and he and Rei entered to stand before the great form of Lilith.He looked upon the silent, deformed giantess, then Rei.  
  
'Now, take me to Yui, Rei,'he said, plunging a hand, deformed by Adam's grafted flesh, into her naked chest and stomach. She jerked and cried out in pain as he felt around inside of her.  
  
'Stop right there, Ikari!', an angry female voice rang out. Ritsuko Akagi stood a few yards away, holding a remote control device in her hand, anger twisting her normally lovely features. Gendo removed his hand from Rei and turned to face Ritsuko, a sarcastic smirk on his bitter face.  
  
'And just what do you expect to do with that, Dr.Akagi?,'he asked, looking at her with disdain.  
  
'I'm stopping this insane plan of yours, that's what! Yui is DEAD! All you'll do is kill us all, don't you see? The Instrumentality is a joke!'she laughed bitterly.  
  
'The old men in Seele only used you, fueling your delusion further than it should've gone. The prophesized Seventeenth Angel never showed, so now you'll damn us all with you?! At least with this,'she said, brandishing the remote controller at him,'I can take you, that doll and this monstrosity with me. There're just enough power connections to self- destruct the whole Central Dogma core. See you in Hell, Gendo!!'  
  
She pressed the button, but nothing happened. Shocked, she pressed again and again. 'Did you really think I would allow you access to the core systems anymore?'He pointed a gun at her.  
  
Utter disbelief on her face, she staggered back, dropping the useless controller into the LCL lake.  
  
'H-how?! I programmed those myself!!'she cried. 'Heh, you fool. I over-rode any changes you made yesterday! And by the way, the Seventeenth HAS shown himself, but I don't believe he'll be a threat,'Gendo said, enjoying the look on poor Ritsuko's face.  
  
'What do you mean? No, you CAN'T mean - Nagisa?! That boy, an Angel?'She just stood there, staring.  
  
'Yes, the Fifth is the Last.Ironic, isn't it? Seele sent one right to us, but their toy refuses to be used, so now, instead of him, Rei will begin the Rebirth!'Gendo said forcefully.  
  
Ritsuko looked on him with disgust. She couldn't believe she'd shared her body with such a heartless, cruel bastard. Why wouldn't the Angel perform? she thought.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Gendo said,'You see, he's apparently developed a bizarre affection for my son and is so love-struck that he won't do anything to harm his precious Shinji!'He cocked the hammer of the gun and fired.'But that won't save you, Doctor.Give my love to your mother. You'll see Hell before I do.'  
  
There was a sickening splash as Ritsuko's mortally wounded body floated facedown in the amber LCL, waves of it splashing over the edge of the platform he and Rei stood on. He turned to Rei, who looked at him with uncharacteristic horror and jerked away from him.  
  
'NO!'she said, defiance and fear in her voice.'I won't be your doll anymore!I will live for myself,by myself!'she yelled, glaring at him.  
  
Dumbstruck, Gendo just stood there, staring.'What do you mean, NO?! This is your purpose, your ONLY purpose!'He started towards her, intending to grab her.  
  
Her light red eyes narrowed as a soft glow came off of her nude body. Her pale blue hair flowed as if propelled by an unseen breeze. That stopped Gendo cold.  
  
'I will find my OWN purpose! It is not yours and neither am I!'she said, forcefully and low. At that point, Kaoru had entered, floating a few feet above the platform and looking around in sad confusion. He spied Ritsuko's corpse and looked at Gendo's speechless face, his deep red eyes narrowing in anger.  
  
'You've been a bad boy, Ikari.You've killed Dr.Akagi.'He cocked his head to assess further.'And after what you've put that poor woman through?'  
  
This shocked Gendo back to reality. He swung the gun to point it at Kaoru, who had a soft glow of his own emanating from him as he floated on nothingness.  
  
'What would YOU know?! You're not even HUMAN! Rei will fix all this and you'll be erased!'Gendo yelled, shaking with rage.  
  
'Didn't you hear the young lady? She won't obey you anymore, so give up, Ikari, before you get hurt.'He turned to Rei.'You know what will happen if you merge, don't you?'  
  
She nodded.'Lilith showed me. I won't allow that to happen.'She turned to look up at the huge, masked face.'Forgive me,'she pleaded softly.  
  
She closed her eyes and raised her hands to chest level, palms together, then opened both. Kaoru held his breath as she brought them together twice with two loud, ringing claps. On the second clap, the very air vibrated in resonant waves from her and shimmered out over the crucified giant, dissolving her into a wave of LCL, which flowed into the lake below her.  
  
The great mask clanged down, half in and half out of the lake, vibrating the platform Gendo and Rei still stood on. Kaoru nodded in approval. Seeing his foolish dream dashed to nothing, Gendo yelled in rage and fired the gun at Kaoru, but it never hit him.  
  
His incredibly strong AT field had been raised, causing the bullet to ricochet back to Gendo, hitting him in the head, and killing him instantly. His body fell to the platform with a dull thump, the gun slipping from his lifeless hand.  
  
Rei ascended as Kaoru looked down in pity. This was the man who made my Shin-chan? he thought. He'd cared nothing for his fragile son and ignored the trauma he'd put him through over the years. He snorted in disgust. Shinji and I indeed have much in common in this area. he also thought. He looked over at Rei, who calmly looked back at him.  
  
'What will you do now, Ayanami-kun?'he asked her, levelly. 'I will go discover who I really am, Nagisa-kun.Yui.. she says to take care of Shinji-kun.She believes you have a good soul and will protect him in the trials to come,'Rei told him, floating in mid-air,also.  
  
Kaoru nodded.'I will. He and I are bonded for eternity. I hope you find your peace of mind, Ayanami/Yui-kun.Shinji is my peace.'He smiled sadly.'You know what is to come soon?'  
  
'Yes.I can't help you, other than to destroy Unit 00 before I leave. If you are victorious, I may be able to do more. But for now, I will simply compress my Eva into nothing, so it won't explode or harm anyone,'Rei told him, gazing down at their reflections in the slowly calming down LCL.  
  
'I understand and thank you, for what ever you can do. I must go back to Shinji-kun now, he'll miss me,'Kaoru said softly, giving Rei a small bow.  
  
'Of course. Farewell and good luck to you both, Nagisa-kun,'Rei said, nodding in return. Rei then rose from Central Dogma, soon out of sight in the darkness of the high-domed cave. Kaoru sighed as he went back to his and Shinji's little nest, many floors up. If only the final battle would be so easy, and then all would be right with the worldhe thought. But, as the Lillim say,'hope springs eternal..'  
  
Ooo, another long one! I do love my chapters, what can I say? Well, feed the author, review the writing! It'll get even more exiting in the next chapter, with a nice surprise for all who wish Kaworu had gotten more air time in the series! I aim to please, so enjoy, Kaworu and Shinji worshipers! 


	7. Chapter 6:Endgame

Echoes of Angels6 an Eva fic by AngelDragon  
  
Disclaimer: Not owned by me (but drawn regularly!)  
  
Warnings/Notes: This is it, the final showdown between our bishonen and the typical forces of evil (I know, cliché, but I couldn't help it).  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Endgame  
  
The next day, Misato found herself suddenly in charge and trying to figure out why Unit 00 had disappeared into thin air, not to mention Lilith.She had to make arrangements for Ritsuko and the Commander's bodies, too. She did it all in a daze, trying to get used to suddenly being called Commander of Nerv Headquarters.  
  
She found Shinji with Kaoru and told them about what had happened. Shinji was shocked, but didn't cry for Gendo. I'd stopped crying for that cold bastard a long time ago. Where was he when I still did? he thought.  
  
Kaoru pretended ignorance, though he vowed to explain what he'd witnessed to Shinji, when it was all over. No one seemed to notice Ayanami's sudden disappearance and Kaoru had a feeling she'd planned it that way. Too many questions right nowhe thought, sadly.  
  
When the two of them were walking back to Kaoru's room from having finished lunch, the alert sounded. Without waiting to be summoned, the boys raced through the corridors to the locker room to suit up. As fast as they could, they stripped off their street clothes and shoes and slid into their plug suits; purple, black and blue for Kaoru, white, black and blue for Shinji.They pressed the vaccu-buttons on the wrists to make them form fitting.  
  
'Shinji and Kaoru, report to the Eva hangar immediately!'came Misato's frantic voice over the loud speaker. The boys exchanged knowing looks as they turned to go.  
  
'This is it, Kao-chan,'Shinji said, offering an arm. Kaoru accepted, grasping it as he nodded and gave him a strong hug with his other arm.  
  
'Yes, it is. We can do this, Shin-chan,'he said, releasing his soul mate. 'Let's do it!'they said together fiercely, as they ran towards their new destiny. Misato met them at the hangar and filled them in.  
  
'Nine enemy Evas approaching Tokyo-3, you two. They're the Mass Production Models, called Next Gens.Seele sent a message ten minutes ago; they're going to destroy this place, unless you guys stop them!'she said.  
  
They nodded, watching as Unit 01 and Unit 02 were readied, crew scrambling to check and double check as much as they could.  
  
'Understood, Misato.Do we have any more info?'Shinji asked, knowing that Kaoru had already pretty much filled him in.She'd be expecting me to ask, can't tip her off yetShinji thought.  
  
'Only that they're capable of flight and they run on the Dummy Plug system, no human pilots. So don't hesitate to kill them, before they kill you.'She winced as soon as the words were out of her mouth, remembering too late about the Toji incident. Oh, damnit, I am such an idiot today! she thought. It's just too much at once!   
  
'Shinji, I -'she began, holding up a hand.  
  
Shinji flinched, but stood strong, nodding as Kaoru put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'It's alright, Misato.I won't hesitate this time,'Shinji said, blue eyes flashing with determination. Misato was proud of this newfound change in him. Kaoru must be rubbing off on him, in more ways than oneshe thought, smiling a bit.  
  
'Good luck, both of you,'she said, enfolding the pair in her arms and squeezing tightly, not wanting to let them go, but she did and wiped at her eyes.'The plugs are ready, boys, so hurry.'  
  
They plugged in, so to speak, feeling the warmth of the LCL all around as it filled the cockpits, Shinji in Unit 01 of course and Kaoru in Unit 02.They synched up with their Evas and Shinji got vague impressions of his mother, Yui.She calmed him, backing his own strength. Kaoru sensed the determination and aggressiveness Asuka had shared with her Eva.It'd closed its soul to her after she had started to breakdown and she had never acknowledged her own limitations and blind ambitions. Kaoru coaxed the Eva to share these impressions with him, so they could better synch with each other.  
  
Let's work together, I'm not like herKaoru thought to her, feeling the acknowledgement flow from her.  
  
The Evas were loaded into their gates and launched after the boys announced they were set, shooting to the surface and coming to a sudden jolt. Their pulse rifles arrived seconds later and they took them up in their Evas' giant hands. Misato's voice came through the com network as they went into position behind a pair of tall buildings.  
  
'Alright guys, the only thing I can recommend is hit them hard and fast, before they can gang up on you. Other than that..'  
  
'Misato, I have a plan, so we'll take it from here, okay? And, please Misato, no matter what you may see here today, know that it's for our side, not theirs,'Kaoru said, cutting her off and taking a deep breath of the aerated liquid to calm his nerves. I hope this doesn't blow up in our faces, Shinjihe thought.  
  
Puzzled, Misato went along with it. Like I can come up with anythingshe thought. 'I sure hope you do, Kaoru,'cause none of us down here have a clue. These things aren't like anything you'll have seen before,'she said, crossing mental fingers.'It's in yours and Shinji's hands now.'Then the link fell silent.  
  
Shinji looked around the side of his building and gasped. The nine Next Gens were only distant shadows against the sky, but still approaching. His heart pounded as he steeled himself and brought up a window to Unit 02.  
  
'Kaoru, they're coming. How do we do this?'he asked. The tension was thick around them, thoughts flowing fast and furious in their heads.  
  
Kaoru brought up a window to Unit 01,fixing his partner with a calm stare. 'Shinji, listen to me carefully. When I was with Seele, I was made to test run one of these things. Don't underestimate them, Shinji, they're vicious, violent killers who won't think twice about ripping into you. They're like man-made vultures or hyenas.'He shuddered, then continued.'Their Dummy Plugs are obscene copies of my own brainwaves, but totally devoid of any emotions or conscience.  
  
'My plan is this; in order to prevent their regeneration, we must rip out their cores and their Plugs.Without those, they cease to function. But we'll have to work in tandem, like how you and Soryu did when battling the One who was Two.'He'd told Shinji of his dreaming about the battles many days previous.  
  
Shinji nodded, hefting his pulse rifle. I can't believe it's come down to thishe thought. But I don't think I'd have anyone else as my backup, anymore.   
  
The nine were nearly here, circling like the vultures Kaoru had said they were. He eyed them warily; they were hideous, grimacing, eyeless white things with red-rimmed lips and parodied wings, vaguely like a crow's. He could see they were carrying things, elongated weapons of some kind.  
  
'What are those weapons they have?'he asked Kaoru. Damn creepy looking thingshe thought.  
  
Kaoru directed Unit 02's head skyward and gasped, albino eyes widening. 'They're copies of the Lance of Longinuss! Watch that they don't spear you, Shinji, spread your AT field now!'he yelled, a chill running down his spine.  
  
Shinji complied and dodged quickly, just missing being skewered as one of the long red lances thunked into the ground where he'd stood on seconds before. He turned and fired up at the descending 'Gens.A couple of them took hits in their wings and spiraled to the ground, taking out a few buildings in their wake and screeching like banshees.  
  
'Quickly, Shinji, please open the rest of your mind to me and I'll open mine to yours! We need to synch with each other now, to pull this off!'Kaoru yelled, swinging around his building to also fire at the creatures. This has to work, this has to workhe thought, a little mantra in his mind. The remaining 'Gens dodged his fire and alit on the ground, folding their mock wings, brandishing their lances and making animalistic noises and chatter. Narrowing his eyes, he spread his own AT field and faced their attackers.  
  
'How do I do that?!'Shinji asked, a little panicky as one of the monsters came at him. 'Think to me!'Kaoru yelled, emptying the last of his ammo into the monstrosity, as another came at him, now.  
  
Shinji cried out in his thoughts to Kaoru as the 'dead' weight of 'his' 'Gen propelled into Unit 01,knocking him back a few steps. He shoved it off in disgust. Kaoru jerked his head up in the cockpit, hearing the force of Shinji's call. Find me now, koi! I felt your soul! he called to Shinji, as he sliced at his own attacker with his prog knife.  
  
As their minds connected, it was electric and intense. Each felt the other's emotions and thoughts as if they were one person. Shinji felt Kaoru's concern and anger, Kaoru felt Shinji's anxiety and tension and backed him up with his own determination. Together, we can be strongerhe thought to Shinji. Y-yeah, we can, can't we? Shinji thought back to him. Linked together, they pounced on Kaoru's mortally wounded enemy and dispatched it, Kaoru ripping out the core and crushing it with Unit 02's hands and Shinji yanking and digging out the plug to crush it in a spurt of gore. Only his concentrating on the task at hand kept his gorge from rising and disturbing memories from Toji's death creeping in.  
  
They turned in time to see two 'Gens launch themselves at them, lances high, toothy maws open wide in screeching fury and together, took their toys away. They stabbed the things in their necks, slashing at their throats, blood coursing out in waves from the deep wounds. Quickly, before others could close in, Kaoru and Shinji worked them over, crushing and digging out, minds and pulses racing, trying to keep up with the creatures' pace.  
  
The boys had barely finished as more of them rushed in, one of them catching Kaoru off guard a split second and running him through Unit 02's side with it's lance! Kaoru screamed in pain, arcing his back in the cockpit as he scrambled to reroute the connections with his telekinesis, blood gushing from Unit 02's side. have to - keep up, keep uphe thought,wearily.  
  
Shinji felt his pain and winced, then came at the stabber as it ripped it's lance from Unit 02 and emptied his rifle into it in a fury, blowing it's head off in a shower of gory chunks. He left his back exposed in his haste, allowing one of the 'Gens to sever the umbilical cable to Unit 01 with it's teeth.  
  
Alarms went off in his cockpit and tech displays came up to warn him he only had three minutes of auxiliary power left. Shinji ignored them, focusing on ripping and digging into the headless thing. Kaoru slashed, punched and kicked his way over to him as fast as he could, feeling his koibito's growing fatigue and fear, but also his will to continue, despite all that.  
  
The power went out of Unit 01 just as Kaoru cracked the misshapen skulls of two attackers together with such force that he fractured them open. The 'Gens who'd regenerated or hadn't been immobilized, circled Shinji on the ground and in the air, laughing insanely like a pack of ravenous hyenas, then began to stab into Unit 01 with their lances, grinning hideously.  
  
Shinji screamed and thrashed in the cockpit, unable to reroute his connections like Kaoru could. He cried out mentally to Kaoru, who felt it, full force in a wave of pain that literally rocked him back in his Eva.  
  
'Shinji!!'he screamed, ripping out Unit 02's umbilical as he wrenched away from his opponents and ran to beat them off of the incapacitated Unit 01,Shinji still screaming in his head.I'm trying,koi,hold on!he thought- spoke to him. His mind raced to reroute Unit 01's connections and give it a power boost from his own Angelic AT field and boosted Unit 02,also. He swooned in his Eva, vision swimming. t-too many-at once he thought, wearily.can't -stop now,shinji..  
  
As Unit 01 surged to life again, two 'Gens pounced on Unit 02 and ripped into Kaoru, penetrating his now weaker AT field. As they crushed Unit 02's arms and ripped one off, drooling and giggling and lapping up the blood, Kaoru screamed in supreme agony. He desperately rerouted the connections as best as he could. so - tired..not my arms..not my armshe thought. He couldn't see Unit 01,for the press of the 'Gens' bodies around Unit 02.He panted in the cockpit and felt Shinji's mind surge in anger.  
  
He yelled like a berserker and leapt high into the air, coming down on Kaoru's enemies with both of Unit 01's massive feet, crushing their chests into bloody pulps, ripping with it's hands to crush their plugs and cores as Kaoru severed Unit 02's useless other arm. Now totally armless, he could only use Unit 02's legs, kicking out as best he could while struggling mentally with keeping power to their Evas.Shinji was at his back as they faced the final three hell-beasts.  
  
Shinji, we have to finish this quickly! I - I don't know how much longer I can keep this upKaoru thought-spoke to him, breathing hard. His vision was getting blurry, too and was feeling like he'd either pass out or throw up, his body couldn't decide which.  
  
He hoped his mental stamina could keep up with his faltering physical stamina; he'd never had to focus on so many things at once or with such force. He watched the trio of cackling monstrosities circle them again as they licked their lips and got an idea. He narrowed his deep red eyes again and focused hard, using his rage at Shinji's pain as a tool.  
  
'Kaoru-kun, what are you doing?!'Shinji screamed, eyes widening in his Eva, in disbelief. Kaoru launched himself at two of them, sweeping out with Unit 02's legs, yelling at the top of his lungs and knocking them to the ground.  
  
'I'll handle these, take out that one now, before it's too late!'he barked as his opponents fell over themselves in an attempt to get up, screeching at the indignity of their prey getting the drop on them.  
  
Shinji, torn, heeded his friend's request reluctantly, brandishing his prog knife as his enemy screeched and hooted and came at him with it's broken lance. It stabbed Unit 01 in the leg with it as it opened it's gaping maw to try and bite at the Eva's face, saliva spraying and dripping over it, in anticipation of an easy meal.  
  
Shinji screamed in pain and slashed at its throat as it closed in. Kaoru's enemies were up now and pounced on him, emitting the high, eerie sounds as they began ripping off Unit 02's armor, Kaoru trying to twist away. He screamed, convulsing in the cockpit as he felt them cracking into Unit 02's chest and dragging the Eva to the ground. He felt Shinji's anger radiate from him like a small sun, along with his love and he focused on him, enduring the intense pain.  
  
Shinji, use this to bring them down! he called, squeezing his eyes shut to concentrate.  
  
'NO-O-O-O! KAORU!!'Shinji screamed, witnessing the gruesome scene before him. He felt a sudden surge of energy rush through him and gasped, feeling floaty and hearing Kaoru's anguished words in his mind. He suddenly felt powerful, like he could take on anything.  
  
He yelled out his anger and pain as he swiftly rent out the core and plug of his 'Gen, crushing them with his newfound strength, then, blue eyes wide, crying his tears into the LCL, he charged the two vulture-like monsters who were trying to get to Kaoru's entry plug.  
  
Unit 01 began to glow eerily and thin beams of light came from its massive shoulders and back, expanding and lengthening to form three pairs of elegant light-wings as Shinji directed it to run. Without thinking, he reached skyward as a massive object shot into his Eva's hand: the original Lance of Longinuss!  
  
Rearing back with it in both hands now, full of Kaoru's love and his own rage, breathing hard, he yelled out his kiai, twisting and locking the Lance and thrusting it full force. He skewered the two abominations like a shish kebab, just as they began to crush Kaoru's plug. He pinned them to the ground, heedless of the destruction and yowling of the squirming creatures and violently ripped open their chests and backs, both at once and crushed their cores and plugs until you couldn't tell what they were anymore.  
  
In his focused rage and pain, he hadn't heard someone trying to talk to him over the com link, until he felt the fierce power drain out of him and Unit 01 slumped, kneeling by Unit 02's desiccated body, Kaoru's plug half in and half out of it.  
  
'Shinji..Shinji..SHINJI!! It's over.'Misato's voice cut through his weary daze.  
  
'M -Misato?'he asked, dully.what - happened ..?he thought.  
  
'We -we saw everything..The Next Gen Eva series is destroyed. Come -come back to us now.'She was shaken, as was every one who'd stayed behind in the control room. What the hell WAS that?!she thought. My God, the power was..incredible  
  
Shinji stared silently out through Unit 01's viewpoint, surveying the carnage he and Kaoru had caused. Kaoru!!he thought, snapping out of it. He had Unit 01 gently pull Kaoru's half-crushed plug out, holding it in her giant hands. He searched for his mind, desperate and felt the feather-light impulses from it. He's still alive! he thought, relief flooding over him. Frantic, he called up Misato over the link.  
  
'Misato, activate Kaoru's CPR pulse, quick!'Have to work fasthe thoughtbefore it's too late!   
  
'Shinji..'she began, thinking he wanted to believe he was still alive.Poor Shinji..she thought, thinking of how she'd reacted to Kaji's death.I wanted to believe,too..  
  
'Just DO it, dammit! He's still alive, I can feel it!'he yelled, snarling protectively. Sighing, Misato obliged, pressing a button on the main console back at Nerv HQ, the others around her holding their breath in anticipation.  
  
'Initiating pilot life support now,'she said, closing her eyes and hoping Shinji would see for himself.  
  
A jolt of electricity surged through Kaoru's unconscious, battered form, then the LCL surged in and out of his lungs a few times to stimulate him to breathe it. No response.  
  
'Again!'Shinji commanded eyes fixed on the plug, focusing on Kaoru's fragile impulses. Come on, Kaoru, ai shiteru! he thought, trying to send it to him,to get a real response.  
  
Kaoru convulsed again as the shock from his suit's core came again, chest rising and falling in the LCL.Still no response.  
  
'Again! Kaoru-kun, don't leave me!'Please, PLEASE, wake up, koibito! he pleaded with his mind, tears merging into the LCL that surrounded his shaking body.  
  
Kaoru spasmed again and the LCL flowed back and forth, trying to give him the breath of life. He twitched on his own then and coughed, wincing in pain. Half opening his eyes, he saw twin, thin trails of blood flowing into the LCL from his nose and mouth. blood, where did that come from?he thought,weakly. Pain, everywhere he felt pain and the traces of Shinji's anguish at his near-death.  
  
Shinji.Right.. Now I remember. I helped him defeat those abominations. Okay then. ..It's okay to go to sleep now..Shinji is safe.. My Shinji.. itsumo. He closed his crimson eyes with a weary sigh.  
  
Outside, the recovery team had arrived. Shinji reverently lowered Kaoru's battle-scarred plug to the gory ground, just as his Eva ran out of the power that Kaoru had lent it. They manually released Shinji's plug and Misato led the dazed and confused boy to a stretcher, putting a blanket around his shaking shoulders.'It's alright now, Shinji..'he heard her say, in the background of his thoughts.  
  
He sat there, watching as they pried open Kaoru's plug hatch, the LCL gushing out and carefully pulled his unconscious, bleeding and wet body from it. He couldn't see it too well; they were hustling him into a transport vehicle and Kaoru into a med vehicle, speeding away to Nerv's Geofront hospital. He had caught snippets of the med techs' assessment of his lover;  
  
'.. Possible internal injuries.' '.. Fractured ribs.. leg.' '.. needs..MRI.. check for brain damage.' All these voices, swirling around Shinji's tired head. He yawned, despite himself. On the way to the hospital, he tuned out the voices of the 'techs who were trying to check him over and just stared at the windshield, the rhythmic flashing of the landscape and the drone of peoples' voices lulling him into exhausted sleep, as he slumped to the padded stretcher, out before he hit it.  
  
Well, how was it? I know it was long, but what can I say? Please review. The last one will hopefully live up to your expectations. I hope the battle scenes turned out well, I'm not very good describing mecha anime, I'm afraid.. 


	8. Chapter 7:Love's Eternal Song

Echoes of Angels7 an Eva fic by AngelDragon  
  
Disclaimer: I own many pics of these two, not to mention many Eva-related goodies, so in a way.. YES, I DO OWN THEM! (but not this series, unfortunately)  
  
Warnings/Notes: Okay, this is the real ending to my little fantasy. I would like to thank everyone and anyone who kept on reading and reviewing (and even if you read but didn't review ^_^) Hmm, not one damn spoiler here, just kawaii reading and shonen-ai, so enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Love's Eternal Song..  
  
He found himself standing in the cool surf of the new seashore, naked to the world and not minding, as he stared out at the horizon. The ocean was the color of amber, catching the fading radiance of the slowly setting sun, the sky awash in golds, oranges and red-purples, like some fantastic watercolor painting. There was no chaos here, nothing but peace and the sounds of the sea all around.  
  
He closed his eyes and raised his arms up and out, feeling the warmth of the daystar wash over him. So warm, so light..he thought. Then, a light breeze at his back, he felt himself rise from the ground and the soft touch of feathers caress his cheek. Opening his eyes, he found himself soaring over the big water, felt the strong, delicate wings on his own back. I'm flying! he thought, heart fluttering in excitement. It felt effortless to him, like he'd done it all his life.  
  
Turning to look, he saw a familiar figure next to him, holding his hand and smiling at him as he soared along with him.  
  
Kaoru! he cried in his mind. He saw that his friend had his own pair of wings as well and that he was whole and healthy looking. He smiled widely at his companion. You're alive! And..we can fly?!  
  
Kaoru, looking rather ethereal, nodded. I promised I would never leave you, Shin-chan.And I meant it. he thought to him. He moved to put an arm around Shinji's waist to hold him close as they flew higher and farther. Shinji never felt more loved as he caught Kaoru's eye.  
  
We'll be together always, no matter where we go, Kao-chan! We never have to fight again! he thought to Kaoru, as they flew towards the horizon,never looking back.  
  
Shinji awoke, groggy and confused, in a dimly lit room. He sat up, rubbing his temples and felt a presence sitting next to his bed.  
  
'Wh -where 'm I? K'ru?'he mumbled, looking around. He saw Misato turn from her magazine to look at him, relief spreading across her face.  
  
'You're awake, thank God,'she said, sighing.'Don't worry, Shinji, you're in Nerv's private hospital, pretty far underground, remember? The battle?'She put a hand on Shinji's bare shoulder.  
  
He was naked under the covers and had a bandage on his forehead and an IV line in the outside of his left arm, but was otherwise okay. Recognition hit him then and he slumped forward a bit. He held his head; eyes squeezed shut as a few tears found their way out to fall in his lap.  
  
'So, it really was just a dream..'he said, softly.How much of a baka I was to believe otherwisehe thought. A little cry of despair escaped him.  
  
'What was, Shinji? Are you okay? Should I call the doctor?'Misato asked, leaning towards him in concern. Is it the head injury talking? she wondered. He did pass out..  
  
'No - I'm okay. I - I had a dream, that's all.'He sniffled a bit, still looking down.'Kaoru-kun was alive in it.. Silly, huh?'he said, unable to keep the hurt and bitterness from his voice.  
  
Misato blinked, then gave him a warm look.'But he IS alive, Shinji - barely,'she told him. Shinji's head snapped up as he looked at her, eyes wide.  
  
'You're sure, Misato? You wouldn't be saying that just to make me feel better?'The hope and desperation were there in his face and she gave him a sympathetic smile as she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
'I'm sure, Shinji.I saw him myself. I wouldn't lie to you,'she said. Shinji smiled, feeling relieved.'But you can't see him just now, he's still in the recovery room. Don't worry!'she added hastily, seeing his face fall.'I'll take you to him later,after they get him in a room in the ICU ward,okay?'  
  
Shinji sighed, relieved to know his worst fear hadn't come true, then nodded, wincing a bit from his small head wound reminding him of it's existence.'Okay, I'll wait.'  
  
'Good boy, now lay back and get some more rest. I'll have some food brought up for you when you wake up,'Misato said, seeing Shinji yawn widely and rub his eyes.  
  
He lay back and fell asleep again, dreamless but happy. He didn't need a dream, now that reality didn't suck anymore.  
  
Dressed in long-sleeve pajamas and slippers and without his IV, Shinji now made his way quietly down a corridor with Misato, passing a sign that read 'Intensive Care, Post -Surgical Ward'. Their footsteps echoed down the long hall as they made their way to Kaoru's private room. They stopped outside a closed door that read '913,Nagisa Kaoru' on a small paper plaque under it's little window.  
  
Misato turned to Shinji, putting both hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eye. 'Look, Shinji, I should warn you; he was injured pretty badly. He won't look too good right now, fresh from surgery. He's hooked up to a few things and has a lot of bandages, okay? I just thought you should be prepared,'she told him, calmly. It'll crush him, but he needs to know the truthshe thought.  
  
'Thanks, Misato.I'll be okay, I'm just glad he's alive,'Shinji said, nodding slightly. Although my stomach has been doing flip flops ever since lunch. What am I going to see here? he thought.  
  
'Do you want me to come in with you?'Misato asked, releasing him and taking a step back.  
  
'I think I'd like to be alone with him, actually,'Shinji said, hand on the door handle.  
  
'I understand completely. I'll wait over here for you.'She sat down a little ways away in a group of padded chairs to read another magazine. They deserve some privacy, after all this crapshe thought.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Shinji opened the door to the lightly lit room, trying to steel himself. Just relax, Ikari, it's only Kao-chan.he thought, ashamed of being afraid of his best friend.  
  
Whatever he'd thought he would see, though, went right out the window when he saw what reality threw in his face. He gasped in shock, letting the door fall closed behind him as he slowly shuffled over to his wounded friend's bedside, leaning heavily against it.  
  
Kao-chan, is - is this really you? My poor koibito..he thought, gazing down at him. He was swathed in bandages, around his head a bit, his arm and chest, too. He had a cast on his lower left arm and a pair of IV lines in his right, slowly seeping plasma and saline into him.  
  
His right eye was bruised and swollen, he was hooked up to a ventilator, chest rising and falling with each artificial breath and hiss. He was also attached to an EKG machine that monitored his steady heartbeat and pulse with a high beeping noise. His right leg was raised a little in traction, a cast encasing the whole thing, save for his toes and the back of his ankle.  
  
Shinji felt hot tears on his cheeks as he tentatively touched Kaoru's cheek, trying to ignore the invasive tubing coming from his mouth. He felt shaky and a little chilly as he stood there, trying to find his voice.  
  
'Kao-chan..I'm almost afraid to touch you..'he managed to whisper. He just couldn't go any louder.  
  
Kaoru looked so frail, lost in the bandages, wires, tubes and blankets and it broke Shinji's heart to see him that way. Sniffling, he sat down heavily in the visitor's chair by the bed and leaned over, stroking the few scruffy locks of gray hair that escaped being bandaged away. He nearly sacrificed himself..all to save meShinji thought.  
  
He had a sudden mental flash: Unit 02 fighting against Unit 01 in the huge cavern of Central Dogma's core. Where the hell did THAT come from? he wondered, startled by such a disturbing picture in his mind.No matter.he thought,shrugging it off. All was as it should be, as far as Shinji was concerned.  
  
'You saved me. You gave me your strength. You even sent me the Lance of Longinuss..So that's what it feels like - to be an Angel..'He held Kaoru's bandaged fingers and leaned in closer to whisper in his uncovered ear.'Thank you, koi. I owe you one. Can you hear me? I hope so.'He gave Kaoru a gentle kiss on his cheek, then rested his head on a corner of the pillow, still holding onto his fingers as he cried.  
  
The darkness came again. He floated amidst it, bitterness in his thoughts. So, this is how it is to be? Is this death? he thought. He didn't know, but it may as well have been, so devoid of light and Shinji and any of the other few joys he'd had in his short life. He felt the tears flowing and he screwed up his face, shutting his eyes tight as he arced his body and limbs. He threw back his head with them, screaming his anguish to the cold, unfeeling darkness that threatened to drown his soul. I have saved Shinji, only to be damned to this lightless void?!he cried in his mind.  
  
Suddenly, he felt warmth on his face. Opening his eyes warily, he squinted against the brightness of the light. He shielded his eyes with a hand and realized he held a bow in it. Puzzled, he looked around at his very different surroundings. He was on a balcony, seated in a chair, facing the rising sun. So that was the warmth and light! he thought, smiling in surprise.  
  
In his other hand, he held the neck of his violin, it having been raised to his chin. There was a music stand in front of him with sheet music on it. Peering forward to look, he saw it was for his favorite song,'Ode to Joy'. But, where is my joy? he thought. Knowledge dawning on him like the sun currently was, he smiled and readied his violin, poising the bow over the taut strings, then began to play.  
  
Closing his eyes, he felt the sweet cries of the instrument in his ears and the vibrations through his fingers as the bow swept across the strings. A wonderful picture began to form in his mind: starting with a pair of deep blue eyes, then dark hair, falling slightly in front of those eyes, then a shy smile with a light blush of pink across porcelain cheeks. Then, the view swept all the way down to delicate feet and toes, to complete the image of his sweet Shinji, dressed in spandex shorts and a green tank top and waving at him happily.  
  
As the song reached it's climax, Kaoru drew out the final note, then lowered his bow, smiling as he opened his teary crimson eyes to greet the day. Ah, if only I could hold him now..he thought. Although, he could swear he heard the echo of a much deeper instrument in his ears..  
  
Shinji was depressed. Kaoru had been in a coma for five days now and had yet to even flicker his eyes open for a split second. So, Shinji spent his days going between his home at Misato's and staying on a cot in Kaoru's hospital room. He and Misato had gotten Kaoru get-well cards and some flowers and had set them up on the nightstand and on his current trip to the hospital, Shinji'd made up his mind to bring something special.  
  
As he walked up the hall to his friend's room, he'd gotten a couple curious yet sympathetic looks from the nurses at the nurses' station. He was carrying his little Riiya wolf plushie in one hand and his cello case in the other. It bumped against his leg as he moved with a determined look set on his face. Today will be the day, it has to be..he thought, as he entered Kaoru's room. The curtains were open and soft, artificial sunlight filtered in through the blinds, slightly dappling the still form in the bed.  
  
Crossing to Kaoru's bedside, he smiled down at him as he held up the toy and set down his cello case.  
  
'Hey, Kao-chan, remember him? You won him for me when we went to the movies for the first time. I brought him here to keep you company,'Shinji said, placing it in the crook of Kaoru's arm, then turned to open his cello case, holding up the slightly weighty instrument and bow.  
  
'Guess what else? I brought my cello to play for you. You never got a chance to hear me play.'Shinji took his seat in the visitor's chair and got ready, poising the bow and leaning the body of the instrument against his knee. Here goes everythinghe thought, feeling the coolness of the polished wood against his knee. He smiled at Kaoru hopefully.  
  
'I'll start by playing you my favorite song first,'Blue Danube', then I'll play yours,'Ode to Joy'. I know you love Beethoven,'he said, taking a deep breath.'But you need to wake up by the time I finish, okay? I think you've been asleep long enough and I miss you.'He sniffled a bit, trying to force the tears back. Damnit, this isn't the time to get all weepy-girly, or anything! he thought. Gotta focus! Even if that IS how I feel..  
  
'Look, I know you can hear this, Misato told me comatose people can hear it when you talk to them, so you just need to wake up now!'That came out all in a rush and he had to get his breath back. He closed his eyes and calmed down, then, after another deep breath; he played for his koi the two songs he knew by heart.  
  
After the first one, he checked Kaoru.Nothing yet, so he continued on through the second, putting his very soul into it, pleading with his mind for Kaoru to do something, anything, to let him know that he was awake. After the second song, the cello's body still thrumming with the last notes, Shinji checked again, looking hard for a sign, but seeing nothing. Crestfallen, he shakily put his cello away, almost dropping the thing on his toes, then turned back to the sleeping boy who was the yin to his yang.  
  
The tears were there again as he carefully stroked Kaoru's hair, hating himself and hating to admit defeat. I know I'm too idealistic and childish.. But, what's wrong with running away from reality, if reality sucks? I tried to make a difference in his life, at least, but now lookhe thought. It should be me lying there, not you, Kao-chan..  
  
'Kaoru, why won't you wake up?!Onegai?! I love you, I don't know what I'd do if I could never see you smile or hear you laugh anymore!'Shinji said, hotly. Frustrated and not knowing what else to do about it, he bent down and brushed his lips to Kaoru's cheek in a light kiss, then touched his hand to Kaoru's arm. Well, it worked for Sleeping Beauty.. And, mine is still asleep..he thought.  
  
Then, he felt a movement under his hand where it rested lightly on Kaoru's arm. He looked down and held his breath for a second. D - did I really feel that? Or.. did I want to feel it? he wondered.  
  
Looking closer, he saw that Kaoru's arm had tightened around the plushie. Daring to smile, Shinji looked up at Kaoru's face as he touched the arm a little harder. Kaoru had opened his deep eyes halfway and was squinting through his bruise to focus on Shinji.  
  
Shinji fairly whooped with joy as he reached for Kaoru's hand, remembering that he still couldn't talk because of the tube down his mouth and throat, so he'd have to use pressure signals.  
  
'Kao-chan, did you hear me?!Squeeze my hand if you did!'he said, excitedly. He felt a surprisingly strong one from him.  
  
'Excellent, I knew it! Lemme get Misato, stay awake, Kao-chan!'He felt the squeeze again as he kissed the fingers. Turning to run, he saw Misato standing in the doorway and skidded to an embarrassed stop.  
  
'How - how long have you been there? he asked her, feeling his face get hot and most likely,redder than it'd been in a while.  
  
'Long enough.'She smiled to reassure him.'you're good, Shinji.Very good. And not just with your music. I'm glad he's awake now.'She crossed over to them, holding another small vase of flowers, which she placed on the nightstand with the others. She chuckled as she turned to face a puzzled Shinji.'The desk nurse told me she saw you lugging your case down here, so I thought I'd see what you were up to. Let's call the doctor and get that tube taken out, okay?'  
  
And so began Kaoru's recovery. It took him about a week before he was up and walking about on a pair of crutches, his leg and arm still in their casts. It was difficult, but he managed well enough, with a little help from his friend. He was breathing and eating and so on, all fine on his own, fortunately. He'd been a bit embarrassed by the early attentions of the nurses to those lovely details. Shinji stayed at the hospital every night and was excused from school for personal reasons, so he could be there for Kaoru, keeping him company along with the plushie.  
  
Kaoru would have a few minor scars on his otherwise flawless body, from the surgeries to repair his damaged spleen and a tear in his bowel and liver, but would otherwise be fine. Once the casts and bandages came off, anyway. He was ordered personally by Misato and his doctors to take it easy and not overdo it with his actions. Reluctantly, he obeyed. Shinji made sure he wasn't bored, playing cards with him, bringing him plenty of Kaoru's favorite manga and talking to him about whatever struck them at the time.  
  
He is just so full of spirit these daysKaoru thought. I'm glad he can still smileHe reflected back on his dreams and smiled, pleased to have the real Shinji here in front of him, instead of just an image, however sexy, in his mind. There's nothing like the real thing...  
  
Misato would come to visit every day, in between trying to figure out and untangle the mess that was Nerv Headquarters these days. I swear I could kill that man.. If he wasn't already dead, that isshe thought. On one such visit, while Shinji was in the bathroom, Kaoru asked her for a favor. At first, she'd been confused but then was behind his idea.  
  
'I'll get right on it, don't worry!'she'd said, enthused. Kaoru had arranged a surprise of his own for his creative young lover and couldn't wait to see the look on his face.  
  
In a few days, Kaoru was dressed in shorts, his orange T-shirt and slippers. He was sitting in a comfy chair in the physical therapy room of the hospital, next to Shinji, with his leg propped on a pillow. It was rather itchy, but he could endure it. They can't make me wear it forever, right? he thought. Of course, he would also think up some rather creative curses as he scratched at the thing in his room, trying to sleep at night.  
  
Now, however, he was happy and holding his violin, somewhat awkwardly in his left hand and playing for Shinji.Shinji had his cello ready, but wanted to hear Kaoru play solo first. They were in front of the wide-open windows of the room, the artificial sunlight streaming in to warm them.  
  
When his love was done, Shinji clapped and smiled approvingly. He loved Kaoru's little surprise.  
  
'That was great, Kaoru! Ready to play with me?'he asked, poising the bow and looking at him.  
  
Kaoru turned to him as best as he could, a playful grin on his face.'Well, I'm ready for our duet, anyway.'he chuckled at Shinji's blushing, then they began to play 'Blue Danube' together.  
  
When they were finished, Kaoru again turned to smile at Shinji.'I think we sound good together, no matter what we play at,'he said, with a straight face. Then, Shinji blushed again and laughed, Kaoru joining him.  
  
'I don't know why we're so happy, Kao-chan,'Shinji said, putting his cello away and stretching.'Won't Seele just try again?'  
  
'Mmm, no, I don't think we have to worry about them anymore,'Kaoru said, putting his violin away and relaying to Shinji the visions Ayanami had sent him while he was in his coma: her going to Seele, wiping out all traces of Eva and Angel data and artifacts, then single-handedly turning all of their members, including Keel, into little puddles of LCL on their office floor. I can finally breathe againKaoru thought.  
  
'Wow, Ayanami did that? I wondered what had happened to her. But how can she do those things?'Shinji's eyes widened as Kaoru told him what had happened in Central Dogma that night, many days ago. He was a little shocked, but accepted it, as he'd learned to accept a lot of things in his life, recently.  
  
'Are you alright, Shin-chan?'Kaoru put a hand on Shinji's shoulder, concerned that he'd hurt him with that sudden information.  
  
'I'm okay, really, Kao-chan.Thanks for telling me.'He sighed.'Where's Ayanami now?'He looked out at the glittering Geofront through the windows, collecting his thoughts.  
  
'She's here, but not letting anyone but us know about it. She wants to help us tie up the loose ends.'He turned to Shinji, all business.'You know what this means, right?'  
  
'Yeah,'Shinji said, turning to look him in the eyes.'We have to destroy the last two Evas.'He had a sad look in his eyes.  
  
'I understand, Shinji.Though, your mother would have wanted this, I think. She wouldn't want something like Second Impact to happen again, right?'Kaoru said, gently.  
  
Sighing, Shinji nodded.'No, she wouldn't want that. When do we start?' 'Ayanami will meet us at the hangar in a few minutes. She'll wait for us, don't worry.'Kaoru said, taking Shinji's hand and gliding to the hangar with him, masking their presence as they went. Shinji had been startled at this first flight, but Kaoru reassured him. I would never let you fall, koihe told him in his mind.  
  
Rei had already wiped all traces of data and artifacts from the Magi and the storage hangars; she just wanted to let the boys see her implode the Evas so Shinji could say goodbye.  
  
As Kaoru floated effortlessly beside him, Shinji stood on the catwalk near the giant head of Unit 01,placing his hands and forehead against her and closing his eyes.'Sayonara.. Okaasan. Be at peace now,'he said, then stepped back to bow his head, putting his pressed palms together at chest level, then clapped twice for her spirit in the old Shinto way.  
  
'It's time, Shinji,'Kaoru said, gently picking him up from behind and gliding a safe distance away as Ayanami hovered between the two Evas, arms outstretched, eyes closed as she concentrated. She and the Evas glowed, brightening in intensity as Rei compressed the Units into nothing, causing a blinding flash of light that made the boys squint and shield their eyes. Then, it was over. Ayanami floated down to them, smiling lightly at the pair and touching their cheeks.  
  
Farewell, boys. Nagisa-kun, I told you if you were victorious, I would assist you and I haveshe said in their minds.  
  
'And so you have, indeed,Ayanami/Yui-kun.We wish you luck,as well,'Kaoru said,Shinji nodding as Kaoru kept a good hold on his waist.'Sayonara'. Ayanami nodded in return, saying 'Sayonara,'then gave them both a light kiss on their foreheads and turned away, soon lost in the darkness of the empty hangar.  
  
'Well, now that we don't have to fight anymore, what'll we do with our time, Kao-chan?'Shinji asked as they glided back to the hospital. Kaoru grinned wickedly into Shinji's face before giving him a kiss of his own, causing him to smile back.'Oh, I think we can come up with something, Shin- chan.If we're very careful about it, that is..'he said, taking him back to his room to 'illustrate' his idea..  
  
*OWARI*  
  
Well,this was a long fic, but I think it was worth it, how about you? Please review and let me know. (I'll still check, even though it's complete!). I want to do a sequel with these two, but I have writer's block on them .  
  
I'm taking requests, so if anyone has an idea and I like it, I'll put it up and share the credit ^_^ I'm nothing if not generous (and bishonen-happy!)  
  
In Kaworu's dream, it's no coincidence that Shinji's dressed like Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing (I love him and Duo ^_^) A few songs were on my mind when I wrote this,mostly John Mayer's 'Your Body Is A Wonderland' and No Doubt's 'Underneath It All'. Got a few other series written down (I'll get 'em up eventually, promise).  
  
On a final note (gomen, I have no homepage yet!): Despite the silliness I put in the openings and closings of this (with exception of the thanks that is!), this really is my soul on paper, so to speak. It's the same with any of my fics, whether serious or funny, you'll find me in there, somewhere. But this one is my fave, hands down, so I appreciate all the support. Don't let flamers discourage you, write what speaks to you; shonen-ai, yaoi, het, whatever. That's what freedom of expression is all about.. Ja ne, arigato! 


End file.
